El pasado fue mejor
by alejandraaa5610
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata a escondidas y en secreto tienen una relación, sin embargo la cuarta guerra se aproxima... lo cual los separa definitivamente, ya que él muere y ella de forma extraña regresa al pasado pero lo que ella no sabía era que al hacer eso todo cambiaria y nada sería como ella quería.
1. Chapter 1

Hola y un saludo especial a todos... hoy publico otra historia producto de mi imaginación.

Como el título lo dice decidí que la trama de este fic sea el viaje al pasado como producto de los reviews que me escribieron, y como también me sugirieron en este fic nuestros protagonistas tendrán modificaciones en su personalidad; él será un poco más celoso y ella será más segura.

Sin más preámbulo les invitó a leer este nuevo fic...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "MUERTE"**

Todo se llenó de sangre...

Todo parecía tan imposible y tan irreal... que Hinata Hyuga no pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó algunos gritos alarmantes y desesperados, pero pese a ello sin siquiera pensarlo y por instinto ella corrió a atender al herido de gravedad... no sentía ningún movimiento de sus piernas pero así corrió unos metros sintiéndose completamente abrumada y atontada por toda esa situación, de repente escuchó que Sakura le gritaba estridentemente diciéndole que brindara algún tipo de ayuda médica al herido pero Hinata simplemente se mantuvo parada a un lado, mirando la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuerpo del herido... viendo que aquel cuerpo respiraba agitadamente y viendo también que varias manos emergían la luz verde de los chakras curativos para poder retenerlo con vida porque estaba muriendo... él estaba muriéndose y ella lo sabía, realmente lo sabía y eso le causaba pavor.

"_No puede ser verdad"_ se dijo ella mentalmente y sintiéndose completamente devastada y frágil.

Hinata siguió permaneciendo inmóvil y sin siquiera parpadear, con sus ojos bien abiertos, fijos y llenos de pánico miraba el cuerpo de aquel hombre que se desangraba... y ver eso le hiso comprender con angustia que realmente aquello estaba sucediendo, que en verdad él se estaba por morir por haberla protegido a ella, por ella... y como si fuera una cinta de video en retrospectiva recordó aquel momento exacto que había sucedido.

"_El campo de batalla era amplio y habían muchas peleas por todo sitio... todos luchaban orgullosamente por defender sus naciones y su honor._

_Hinata había estado peleando valientemente contra algunos enemigos, tenía sus ojos activados con el byakugan y tenía las manos con chakra rodeándole las palmas con los cuales daba certeros golpes con el fin de luchar para proteger a su gente y a su nación, ella siguió con su ardua tarea sin amedrentarse en ningún momento porque no podía permitir que la muerte de tantas personas y de su estimado primo fuera en vano, definitivamente no podía permitirlo; con mucha convicción ella siguió peleando con energía hasta que percibió que algunos enemigos más se sumaban y que querían acabar con ella pero gracias a su habilidad y a su motivación había logrado dejarlos completamente malheridos... y más aún recordando que después de toda esa guerra acabara tenían grandes y maravillosos planes a futuro, entonces ella se mantuvo tan concentrada en sus enemigos que no se dio cuenta de algo: un grupo de zetsu estaban escondidos mientras observaban a la Hyuga luchando y al ver que ella ya se había encargado de sus rivales y al verla sola comprendieron que era la presa perfecta, por lo que con precaución de no ser descubiertos fueron tras de ella... _

_Ella absorta en sus pensamientos y mirando los cuerpos inertes no se había dado cuenta que en cuestión de segundos muchos zetsus le habían rodeado y que le lanzaban una enorme cantidad de kunais y shurikens con el propósito de matarla hasta que escuchó un tenue sonido lo cual le hiso parpadear una sola vez y al voltear lo vio... vio que un hombre desviaba los muchos kunais rápidamente pero que en un último intento utilizaba su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla al ver que más armas se dirigían a ella, Hinata se perturbo al verlo a ese sujeto pero cuando lo reconoció sintió que su corazón se paralizaba porque no quería que fuera él, cualquiera menos él._

_- Es...tás bien? – le había preguntado él _

_Ella no había podido vocalizar absolutamente nada mientras veía que él estaba gravemente herido y balanceándose mientras sangre corría de su cuerpo... sobre todo proveniente de una profunda herida en el abdomen, ella por supuesto que quería ir en su ayuda pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo pues no podía ni siquiera moverse sino que solo se sintió mareada y sintió que una daga la cercenaba el corazón de la peor forma posible._

_- Hi...n...ata... – fue lo último que vocalizó él sin poder soportar más su peso y caer en sus rodillas hasta desvanecerse en el piso completamente inconsciente, en reflejo que estaba gravemente herido" _

Hinata salió de ese cruel recuerdo al sentir que por primera vez su cuerpo reaccionaba con un temblor y que lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas... con los ojos nublados ella enfocó su mirada en el herido y ahogó un sollozo al ver que aquel cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, ella parpadeo un par de veces para enseguida cerrar fuertemente los ojos y desear que todo lo que vio fueran solo imágenes de una espantosa pesadilla, una cruel y malévola maniobra de sus miedos y de aquellos fantasma de infelicidad; mentalmente ella suplicó despertar de esa pesadilla por lo que una vez más cerró fuertemente los ojos y después los abrió... viendo que no, que no era una cruel pesadilla sino que era una cruel realidad, porque ahí en el piso estaba el hombre que amaba... y el cual moría por protegerla a ella.

Al ser consciente de ello Hinata sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella y que el dolor la aplastaba hasta querer desaparecerla... de pronto ella nuevamente escuchó varias voces que la llamaban pero ella no prestó la más mínima atención ya que estaba ocupada contemplando aquel rostro tan varonil que tenía marcas de sangre en los labios, que tenía los ojos cerrados y que respiraba con dificultad, sin poder evitarlo ella sintió que una avalancha de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas al sentir ese dolor tan inmensamente grande... sin dejarlo de mirar escuchó que la seguían llamando insistentemente pero ella no contestó y solo se dedicó a mirarlo y a tallar su rostro en su corazón que ardía de dolor; imprevistamente de repente ella sintió un fuerte impacto en el rostro haciéndole desviar de su eje pero que de pronto ella nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió entre lágrimas al saber que pese a esas condiciones se veía tan atractivo, ella nuevamente sintió que la zarandeaban violentamente pero aún así ella no alejó su mirada de la de él porque sentía que si lo hacía lo perdería para siempre... y eso era lo menos que quería en ese mundo.

- ¡Llévatela! – escuchó que alguien gritaba

Para enseguida sentir que alguien la cargaba y trataba alejarla de ese lugar, al momento que Hinata ya no vio el rostro de él sintió que caía a un abismo lleno de fuego y que dejaba de respirar por lo que en un acto reflejo forcejeó y luchó con aquel que trataba de alejarlo de él, dio fuertes golpes de desesperación hasta que ambos cayeron al piso, lo cual aprovechó ella para poder volver donde él yacía... con sus ojos enfocados en él dirigió sus pasos hasta que sintió que su captar trataba otra vez de alejarlo de él por lo que ella gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre en medio de gruesas lágrimas y sollozos, a la misma vez que se aferró con fuerza a todo lo que podía encontrar para que no lo alejaran de él porque no quería irse sin él, eso nunca! se dijo mentalmente pero de pronto y en medio de su lucha sintió que la luz desaparecía de sus ojos y que un silencio aterrador la consumía por completo pero antes de desvanecerse trató de decir algo...

- Sa...s...uke – vocalizó en un leve susurro y cayó inconsciente

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Tiempo después Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente... pero al hacerlo sintió un poco de dolor en todo el cuerpo y que además se sintió desorientada porque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar, parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta darse cuenta que estaba cubierta con sábanas blancas y que había un fuerte olor a medicamento, lo cual le dio una idea... sin embargo ella supo que ese lugar no era Konoha, entonces al hacer un poco de memoria recordó todo... recordó que él estaba ensangrentado y que su cuerpo parecía sin vida, el dolor regresó inmediatamente a ella y sintió que se ahogaba al saber que Sasuke estaba muriéndose, pese a ser consciente del dolor de su corazón y de dolor físico ella trató de levantarse rápidamente de la cama pero enseguida sintió que alguien la retenía.

- Tranquila – escuchó que alguien le decía

La joven volteó el rostro a un lado y vio que era Shizume que la tenía bien agarrada e impedía que se levantara, pero aún así ella debía y quería encontrar el modo de soltarse porque quería ir con él, quería estar a su lado.

- Suélteme, por favor... – pidió ella con voz seca y débil mientras sentía que un fuerte dolor en sus adentros haciéndole revolver el estómago

Sin embargo Shizune actuó rápidamente para pasarle una fuente donde Hinata pudiera vomitar, con tristeza la miró y vio que temblaba un poco hasta que largos segundos después vio que la joven se limpiaba, por lo que la ayudó a sentarse y espero que ella se calmara pero en vez de eso vio que lloraba amargamente...

- Qu...iero ir con él – rogó Hinata sintiéndose mareada y mirando con súplica en los ojos a la otra

- No puedes – contestó la mujer al no entender muy bien porque la Hyuga mostraba tanto interés en el Uchiha, realmente no lo entendía

- Por qu...é?

- Porque Tsunade-sama y los demás lo siguen atendiendo – respondió la ninja médico

Hinata aguantó la respiración por unos segundos y se llenó de esperanza porque eso significaba que él aún estaba con vida... así que se llevó una mano al rostro y limpió aquellas lágrimas pensando que podía hacerlo, que Sasuke podría salir bien librado de ese hecho.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con él? – preguntó Shizune nuevamente con intriga

La joven solo miró a la otra mujer y no dijo nada porque no sabía cómo explicarle que desde hace un tiempo atrás ella y Sasuke tenían un amorío secreto y que todos ignoraban. Al ver que la Hyuga no respondía Shizune tomó la decisión de darle tiempo a que respondiera esa pregunta, sin embargo sabía que su deber le decía que debía darle una muy mala noticia... pero que Hinata debía saber de todas formas.

- Hay algo que debes saber

- Qu...é? – preguntó Hinata mirando a otro lado y pensado que ya peor que aquello podía suceder.

Ella deseó también que él sobreviviera porque ya todo había terminado y el mundo ya estaba en paz, lo que significaba que él tendría que cumplir la promesa que la última vez que se vieron le hiso...

"_Cuando esto termine iré por ti" _le había dicho él con una mirada que reflejaba sinceridad; sin embargo Hinata ignoraba que una desgracia no viene sola, sino que viene una tras de otra y que ella estaba a punto de recibir el golpe final... aquel que acabaría con sus ilusiones.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

En otro lugar, el campo de batalla lucía desolado y lleno de cuerpos inertes que mostraban que en ese lugar se había desencadenado una batalla sangrienta y que había sido testigo del final de una historia llena de venganzas y de ambiciones que habían traído tragedia a ese mundo, pero que finalmente ya todo había terminado... que esa batalla ya había llegado a su fin pero que otra quizás todavía más difícil recién empezaba... y empezaba con dolor.

O*O**O*O**O*O**O*O**O*O**O*O**O*O**O*O**O

Pisadas torpes resonaban por medio de aquel campamento, Hinata caminaba con la mirada perdida y entre tropezones hacia donde se suponía Sasuke estaba... caminó sintiendo que su respiración era agitada y que su corazón se saldría del pecho por todas las emociones que sentía, caminó ignorando a todos y solo mentalizándose en él hasta que llegó a una enorme tienda de campaña y entró... vio a algunas personas más, siguió caminando lentamente hasta que se adentró a un ambiente privado donde reconoció que él estaba tendido en una cama y conectado a algunos aparatos, sin dejar de mirarlo caminó hasta él.

- Qué haces aquí? – de pronto escuchó que Sakura le preguntaba y se ponía en frente suyo impidiéndole el paso

Hinata simplemente la miró y no dijo nada mientras se daba cuenta que otra mujer se acercaba a ellos

- Ya después nos explicará, ahora vamos que tenemos que seguir atendiendo a los heridos – ordenó Tsunade llevándose a la pelirosa con ella porque su intuición le decía que desconocía algo realmente importante pero que después ya se enteraría.

Con cuidado y lentamente se acercó a él y sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado a excepción de su rostro, pequeñas lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron en sus ojos y en medio de ellas sonrió al recordar las veces que lo había visto dormido y que en ese preciso momento podría jurar que si no era por las máquinas a las que estaba conectado él parecía estar durmiendo calmadamente; al verlo por unos segundos más sintió que la angustia, la culpa y la desesperación se apoderaba de ella... sintió la gravedad de ese momento y como si una torre de hierro le cayera encima ella se agarró fuertemente de la camilla tratando de soportar ese tremendo peso.

Lloró y lloró al saber que él estaba así por protegerla a ella... si ella hubiera sido un poco más precavida seguramente no estarían en esa situación y ahora estarían teniendo una plática del paso que darían, sin embargo la nefasta realidad era que ella lloraba por él y por su pérdida; al cabo de unos segundos ese lugar fue inundada por el amargo llanto y los terribles sollozos de Hinata porque sentía que ese era el dolor más grande que sentía... y que segundo a segundo crecía más hasta el punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio emocional.

- S...asuke-kun – sollozó sintiéndose terriblemente triste – go...omen, lo perd...í – confesó alzando una mano y levándola hasta una mano de él – lo perdí... – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola hasta su vientre – perdí a nu...estr...o bebeeé – finalizó ahogando un grito en su garganta al sentirse la mujer más desdichada de la tierra.

Hace minutos atrás Shizune le había dejado perpleja al decirle que estaba embarazada de aproximadamente dos meses y que lamentablemente había sufrido un aborto... Hinata había llorado desgarradoramente al saber esa cruel noticia y se había quedado tumbaba en la cama con la vista perdida y con sus sueños completamente rotos, aquel sueño más anhelado se había vuelto realidad y ahora cuando ya lo había conseguido, lo perdía para siempre.

- Go...men, g...omen... – sollozó ella al saber que seguramente Sasuke estaría feliz al saber que tendrían un hijo – no lo sa...bía – confesó ella con honestidad porque realmente no lo sabía aunque en algún momento hubiera tenido ciertas sospechas no eran muy claras – no lo sa...bía – repitió otra vez apretando fuertemente la mano de él con la suya y queriendo que todo fuera irreal.

Con frustración ella siguió llorando sintiéndose tan culpable por todo lo sucedido y por temor a un futuro también sin Sasuke, eso sería demasiado... perderlos a los dos sería demasiado doloroso para ella. Al momento que vio a Sasuke en ese lugar simplemente se le había quedado observando sin decir nada porque no se esperaba verlo y menos después de lo que le había dicho la última que se habían visto, pero aún así ella se había sentido muy feliz de verlo y ahora todo era tristeza y dolor... al ir a buscarlo ella había asumido que podría sobrellevar esa situación y que de algún modo se repondría de su pérdida pero ahora se sentía derrumbada al ser consciente que no podría hacerlo sola, que lo necesitaba a él para ayudarla a vivir sabiendo que había perdido a ese bebé que apenas crecía en ella.

- Sa...suke-kun – volvió a sollozar pero de pronto algo llamó su atención

Hinata sintió un débil movimiento de su mano por lo que enseguida se impactó y entre tambaleos dirigió su mirada hacia él, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba fijamente...

- Est...ás bien... – vocalizó Hinata tomando la mano masculina entre las suyas y sonriendo porque verlo abrir los ojos era bueno para ella – es...tás bien – repitió ella pensando que ese era la señal que indicaba que no lo perdería a él

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos y aunque no lo dijera le daba gusto verla porque solo era a ella a la única que quería ver en ese momento porque sabía que estaba vez no la libraría, sabía que a ella sería la última que vería antes de sumergirse en ese sueño eterno... al cual pese a todo no temía porque comprendía que ese no era el final sino la continuación de algo que debía pasar. De pronto sintió que ella lo acariciaba y lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de dulzura, si esa era su recompensa por su partida él estaba más que satisfecho con ello.

- Sasuke-kun... – escuchó que de nuevo lo nombraba

La miró por última vez y con toda la fuerza que pudo le presionó la mano en un gesto de agonía para después tratar de sonreír por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos... y dejarse ir.

Sin nada más que el mismo silencio escalofriante ese lugar se vio estropeada por los exasperantes ruidos de los aparatos que indicaban que él se iba... que el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha había muerto y con ella su apellido perecería por el resto de la eternidad.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Bueno murió... Sasuke tenía que morir.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán...


	2. Chapter 2

Otro capítulo más...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 2 "SOBREVIVIENDO"**

Siete meses después...

La guerra había terminado, los enemigos estaban derrotados y la paz reinaba en todo el mundo pues ya había pasado varios meses desde que la guerra terminó y todo parecía tomar su curso... pero para Hinata la alegría no era completa, no si él no estaba cerca de ella consolándola y reconfortándola para darle ese apoyo que tanto añoraba y necesitaba cada día porque ella seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió aquel día fatídico cuando Sasuke y su bebé murieron, e incluso había momentos que ella pensaba que ese dolor crecía más y más y que en algún momento iba a desencadenar una gran tormenta.

Inevitablemente aquel día había sido el día más duro de su vida... porque realmente por un momento ella había deseado morirse e irse con ellos porque no soportaba ese dolor y prefería estar muerta a tener que afrontar tremenda pérdida sola, sin el consuelo de alguien y sin las esperanzas de que todo fuera bien... es más, ella ahora también creía que ese día una parte de ella también había muerto y que nunca más volvería a resurgir la felicidad. Sin duda alguna los primeros meses habían sido los más difíciles para ella ya que se había sumergido en una profunda depresión, porque no tenía ánimos de salir de su casa y mucho menos de su habitación porque se la pasaba llorando y sufriendo por su pérdida porque sentía que mientras más llorará más rápido podría calmar su dolor pero no era así y comprendió que nunca sería así... todo estaba mal y nada había salido como ella hubiera querido y eso le causaba una tremenda frustración.

"_Déjalos ir..."_ se decía a si misma todas las noche mientras luchaba con el insomnio y trataba de dormir para poder aunque sea por un momento evadir la triste realidad, una donde ella era infeliz.

"_Ellos están en un lugar mejor..."_ se repetía incansablemente mientras las horas del día pasaban con una lentitud que parecía una tortura diaria, una que estaba segura que estaba acabando con ella.

Para ser sinceros, casi nadie sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a la joven y ella agradecía eso porque no quería escuchar o sentirse presionada para contar los detalles, las únicas que deducían la verdad eran Tsunade y Shizune; Hinata aún recordaba que cuando todos regresaron a Konoha al día siguiente se había celebrado el entierro de todos los que habían perdido la vida y ella había sido una de las pocas personas que había ido al del Uchiha, lo cual llamó la atención pero casi todos llegaron a la conclusión que eso sucedía porque ella se sentía culpable pero eso era solo una parte de la verdad, también con tristeza recordó que habían puesto una lápida al lado de Sasuke que no tenía ninguna inscripción pero que solo ella, Tsunade y Shizune sabían de quien era, era en memoria de aquella indefensa criatura que no había podido ver la vida.

Ajena a esclarecer las dudas de los demás, ella lo único que quería era calmar su dolor... y aprender a vivir sin ellos pero mientras más lo intentaba todo le parecía más difícil ya que sentía que cada día era una lucha diaria con sus recuerdos. Uno de esos recuerdos más importantes era aquel cuando inesperadamente y por primera vez, años después de que él desertara de Kohoha lo había visto... Hinata aún recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando eso pasó.

"_Hinata y su equipo habían tenido una misión en otra nación pero que por diversas circunstancias las cosas no habían salido tan bien; mientras ella y sus dos compañeros sufrían una emboscada inevitablemente con una gran herida en una pierna e inconsciente ella había caído a un rio, el cual la había arrastrado por mucho tiempo... sin embargo y extrañamente cuando la joven despertó lo primero que vio fue algunas ramas pero cuando se fijo mejor supo que estaba recostada en el suelo y a la orilla del río, entonces ella inmediatamente se sentó con sorpresa porque no se esperaba estar en ese lugar; entonces ella al mirar su pierna comprobó que seguía teniendo esa profunda herida, pero enseguida se preguntó cómo es que había llegado a un lugar seguro?_

_- Eres de Konoha, verdad? – de pronto escuchó que una voz masculina le hablaba y eso definitivamente le sorprendió y más aún al no reconocerla_

_Hinata inmediatamente giró hacia donde provenía esa voz y se sorprendió al ver a alguien que hace tiempo no veía, ella por un momento creyó que se trataba de un espejismo pero luego supo que en realidad era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba sentado encima de una roca al frente suyo y que la miraba con una mirada inexpresiva y calculada._

_- Eres una Hyuga – lo escuchó nuevamente decir seguramente viendo sus ojos, los cuales eran visibles; ella simplemente asintió y por unos segundo se quedó mirando a aquel joven que no esperaba ver."_

Tantos y tantos recuerdo lo único que hacían era hacerla comprender que nada había sido planificado y que todo había pasado por las jugarretas del destino, el cual al parecer tenía planeado juntarlos por un tiempo y después separarlos para siempre de forma cruel. Ese día en especial ella se sentía muy sensible porque sabía que ese día era un día importante y que si la tragedia no hubiera llegado seguramente estaría muy contenta por algo en específico.

- Hinata-sama – de repente escuchó que una voz la llamaba después de dar unos golpes en la puerta

Ella se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio que era una muchacha que servía a su familia.

- Abajo hay alguien que la está buscando – habló la muchacha

- Quién? – preguntó Hinata porque no recibía visitas de nadie por opción suya ya que había pedido que no dejaran que recibiera cualquier visita en ese día

- Es Uzumaki-san – contestó - dice que quiere hablar con Ud.

Hinata pensó que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y recordó también que la última vez que lo había visto había sido hace un par de meses atrás cuando su padre la había mandado al hospital para que la revisaran porque pensaba que algo no estaba bien con ella, pero que no sabía que físicamente estaba en perfectas condiciones sino que su mal estaba situado en otro lugar. Entonces ella luego de pensarlo un poco decidió encontrarse con ese chico porque ya no quería seguir preocupando a nadie más, caminó por uno de los pasillos, bajó las escaleras y en medio de la sala lo vio.

- Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo – dijo Hinata caminando con pasos lentos hacia donde él estaba

- Hola Hinata-chan, cómo estás? – habló Naruto

- Bien – respondió ella simplemente

Él le sonrió pero no le creyó porque sabía que ella mentía al decir que estaba bien y eso le preocupaba demasiado, y más aún después de tan solo un hora atrás de recibir en su casa a todos sus compañeros que habían ido a pedirle que intentara hablar con Hinata porque sabían que a él quizás le podría decir lo que pasaba en realidad y que no se escondiera más en esa expresión de bienestar; todos estaban preocupados por ella y todos querían saber que pasaba pero ella no estaba dispuesta a decir nada y Naruto comprendía eso pero aún así debía tratar de conseguir la verdad.

- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar – propuso el rubio

- Yo... no puedo salir - se excusó ella porque ese día solamente quería estar en su habitación

- Solo será un momento – insistió él acercándose más hacia ella y con la clara convicción de llevarla a un lugar

- Pero yo no... – trataba de hablar ella pero de repente sintió que el chico le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba – Naruto-kun – lo llamó ella tratando de zafarse pero no lo consiguió

- Solo será un rato! – agregó el chico empezando a caminar presurosamente de ese lugar.

Hinata ya no protestó más y simplemente se limitó a seguirlo ya que después de todo se suponía que era su amigo y que confiaba en él... así que poco después ambos salían del territorio Hyuga con destino a otro lugar.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

A los exteriores del territorio Hyuga un grupo de jóvenes estaban escondidos tras una pared y con sigilo espiaban la puerta principal de aquel territorio mientras esperaban que todo saliera bien... minutos después alguien dio la alarma de que los que esperaban que salieran de esa territorio lo hacían; desde el chico más despreocupado y hasta la chica más preocupada estaban en ese lugar esperando que finalmente Naruto consiguiera alguna pista de lo que le pasaba a Hinata porque todos ellos sabían que algo no estaba bien ya que ya habían pasado varios meses desde que alguien muriera en su lugar pero aún así la Hyuga no parecía salir de su depresión y eso no era normal... y todos sus amigos lo sabían. Al ver que Naruto finalmente llevaba a Hinata a alguna parte para hablar aliviaba a todos porque intuían que esa conversación sería la llave que abriera toda la realidad...

OOOO+OOOO+OOOO+OOOO+OOOO+OOOO

Minutos después y en otro lugar Hinata caminaba detrás de su acompañante preguntándose mentalmente al lugar donde se suponían que iban... mientras caminaba paso a paso de pronto ella tuvo una creciente sensación de pánico y fatalidad _"no, ase lugar no" _se dijo ella mentalmente mientras detenían sus pasos y se quedaba inmóvil porque aún no se sentía capaz de ir a ese lugar y no sufrir una terrible crisis emocional.

- Estás bien Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto notando que algo raro le pasaba a ella - te sientes bien?

La joven lo miró por unos segundos y con nerviosismo empezó a dar unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta que giró su cuerpo y empezó a caminar rápidamente para alejarse inmediatamente de ese lugar porque simplemente no quería estar ahí... por lo menos aún no.

- Hinata-chan no te vayas! – escuchó que el rubio le exigía a la misma vez que la sujetaba de un brazo para impedirle que siga huyendo

- No pued...o – habló ella titubeante y con ojos suplicantes - no puedo entrar

- Por qué no? – cuestionó el rubio con gentileza - además puede que no lo sepas pero hoy es un día importante – le recordó con una sonrisa en los labios - hoy cumple años

- No pu...edo – repitió ella sabiendo esa información pero aún así negándose a entrar porque no se sentía fuerte emocionalmente

- Sí puedes – le aseguró él poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella - vamos juntos a saludarlo, él es nuestro amigo y merece que lo visitemos – agregó el rubio con honestidad y calidez en sus palabras

Hinata lo miró con asombro y cuando parpadeó un par de veces sintió que pequeñas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas al saber que lo que él decía era verdad

- Vamos... – escuchó finalmente que Naruto le decía tomándole de una mano y dirigiéndola dentro de ese lugar

Ella incapaz de resistirse se dejó guiar dentro de ese lugar, caminó con pasos lentos y con vulnerabilidad a la misma vez que sentía una conmoción al ver los mismos árboles de aquel entonces, el mismo camino, el mismo silencio y el mismo lugar... sintiendo que cada dolorosos recuerdo entraba en su memoria ella siguió caminando incapaz de voltear a otro lado y solamente mirando hacia el frente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que entró a ese lugar y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar todo, pero se sintió más perturbaba aún cuando sintió que se sus pasos se detenían minutos después en un lugar específico... miró con horror la inscripción de esa lápida y sintió un agujero en el corazón el cual creció más al ver la otra lápida que no tenía ninguna inscripción pero que ella sabía de quien era.

- Hola amigo... – de repente escuchó que Naruto hablaba inclinándose hacia la lápida – te traje esto de regalo de cumpleaños – escuchó que decía poniendo encima de la lápida una pequeña cajita - Sasuke

Ella miró una vez más la lápida y aunque se mantenía en silencio no pudo contener que sus lágrimas cayeran desmesuradamente por sus mejillas porque sabía que desde el entierro ella no había vuelto a poner un pie en ese lugar y de eso ya había pasado varios meses, pero al parecer el dolor seguía ahí quemándole la garganta.

- Hoy vino a verte también Hinata-chan – habló Naruto sintiéndose triste aún por la muerte de su amigo cuando finalmente este había decidido seguir el buen camino – ella es una amiga... – agregó pensando que quizás Sasuke la recordaba porque esa era la única razón que él creía posible por la que su amigo la hubiera protegido – también está muy triste porque te fuiste

El rubio sacó un pañuelo y con eso limpió la lápida un poco porque aunque él fuera a ese lugar por lo menos dos veces por semana de algún modo siempre se ensuciaba, mientras lo limpiaba él escuchó pequeños sollozos que aunque eran reprimidos salían de todas maneras, eran de ella y él lo sabía.

- Aunque a veces peleábamos, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo... e incluso yo lo siento como mi hermano – empezó hablar Naruto mirando la lápida – estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo pero aún así yo nunca deje de mirarlo como mi amigo – habló con emoción y dio un gran suspiró – siempre fuimos Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y yo los que creíamos en él y por eso a nosotros nos afecta tanto su muerte – comentó poniéndose de pie y mirando a la joven – yo sé que tú eres buena y que te sientas culpable por su muerte pero... ¿por qué te afecta tanto? – preguntó con preocupación

Hinata lo miró y con nerviosismo se llevó una mano al rostro y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas aunque sabía que el otro chico la mira con atención y en busca de descifrar su verdad, aquella que estaba segura sería increíble para él porque para ella misma lo era y sabía que eso nunca cambiaría.

- Dime Hinata-chan ¿por qué sures tanto por la muerte de Sasuke? – preguntó una vez más Naruto sabiendo que había algo oculto – por qué? – insistió con paciencia y mirándola

La joven lo miró y por un momento pensó que quizás necesitara hablar y contárselo a alguien para ya no seguir atormentándose con sus recuerdos, miró con más detenimiento al rubio y comprendió que él era amigo de Sasuke, así que decidió contarle todo y tratar de desahogarse...

[O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O] [O]

Horas después y luego de pasar la tarde entera acompañada de Naruto, Hinata recién entraba a su habitación... prendió algunas luces y caminó hasta su ventana, desde allí vio que las nubes tapaban la luna por lo que era una noche muy oscura y llena de frío, mientras contemplaba el oscuro cielo ella recordó que le había contado toda la verdad a su amigo y eso de alguna forma le hacía sentir tranquila y serena, de repente ella suspiró con pesadez al recordar que Naruto hablaba con emoción y alegría de Sasuke y ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero aún no podía...

"_Quizás dentro de unos 10 años habla de ti sin tener que llorar"_ dijo mentalmente ella con nostalgia y con mucho optimismo porque en sus peor días pensaba que nunca volvería a mencionarlo sin tener que llorar.

- Me haces falta – susurró débilmente y mirando un punto fijo por la ventana - me hacen falta... – corrigió ella poniendo una mano en su abdomen y sintiéndose vacía y nuevamente sintiéndose profundamente triste al recordar que los había perdido a los dos y el mismo día.

Ella siguió mirando el oscuro cielo y a la misma vez pensó que lo que hubiera pasado si es que ellos no hubieran desaparecido de su vida, quizás estarían juntos y eso era lo más probable, quizás ya estarían haciendo los preparativos para la llegada de una nueva vida como comprando pequeñas prendas o adornando una habitación, quizás él estaría diciéndole que todo saldría bien, quizás, quizás... había tantas posibilidades de lo que hubieran hecho pero la realidad era que nada de eso pasaría porque simple y sencillamente Sasuke y su bebé habían muerto.

- Si pudiera... cambiaría todo... – susurró Hinata con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – haría que los dos estén a mi lado – dijo emocionada con una pequeña sonrisa y sintiendo un destello invisible en su interior que por un instante le hiso perder el equilibrio

Sin ánimos de torturarse más y sintiéndose demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente Hinata se recostó encima de la cama y trató de dormir aunque sea solo por un momento, por un breve momento que le quitara las enormes ganas de llorar desesperadamente...

Sumergiéndose en un profundo y extraño sueño ella se dejó arrastrar por las sendas de un mundo distinto, donde levemente su dolor disminuía y se fusionaba con otras tantas emociones... durmió y durmió sin deseos de despertar porque inesperadamente tenía mucho sueño como si todas las noches en vela se hubieran juntado y proclamaban su saciedad inmediata. En medio de su sueño Hinata sintió un pequeño calor en su cuerpo por lo que quiso abrir los ojos pero sentía que sus parpados estaban pegados y que no había modo de abrirlos, luchó por abrir los ojos pero perdió la batalla, así que pese a sentir ese extraño calor en el cuerpo siguió durmiendo aunque sentía que sus otros sentidos estaban bien despiertos, pero de pronto ella sintió que ese raro calor se propagaba en cada poro y en cada de célula... una vez más luchó por abrir los ojos pero tampoco lo logró hasta que finalmente sintió que ese calor acababa con su consciencia perdiendo todo contacto con la realidad... por lo que ya no opuso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar por esa jamás sentida sensación.

*** Algunos rayos de luz filtraron por la ventana e impactaron directamente en el rostro de una joven que dormía plácidamente, ella parpadeó un par de veces y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver que ya era otro nuevo día... con lentitud se levantó de la cama y cuando puso los pies en el piso se sintió completamente mareada, intentando no caerse ella se sujetó al cabecero de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y trataba de estabilizarse.

- "_Qué me pasa?" –_ se preguntó ella mentalmente y sentándose en un extremo de la cama esperando que aquel malestar desapareciera por completo.

Mientras que sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad miró la habitación y se conmocionó al ver que estaba distinta, no es que no conociera su habitación pero algunas cosas estaban diferentes... miró con más detenimiento una pared y ahí vio un cuadro que se suponía que no debía estar en ese lugar ya que hace una semana atrás se lo había regalado a su hermana, siguió analizando la habitación y vio que encima de un mueble había un florero con unas flores y entonces ella rápidamente recordó que ese objeto no debería estar ahí porque se suponía que lo había roto hace unos meses atrás por accidente... _"¿qué está pasando?" _se preguntó nuevamente creyendo por un momento que había perdido la razón ya que muchas de las cosas que veía en su habitación ya no deberían estar pero por algún motivo desconocido estaban ahí... ella se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que sintió que el corazón se le detenía al tener consciencia de una extraña idea que rondaba su cabeza, pero eso era imposible o no?

Ella se puso rápidamente de pie y con prisa salió de su habitación, prácticamente corrió por uno de los pasillos, bajó con prisa las escaleras y al ver que no había nadie la casa y sintiéndose completamente inquieta decidió salir de la casa... con los corazón palpitando abruptamente ella corrió por largos minutos hasta que finalmente llegó al centro de comercio de la aldea, entonces ella se detuvo y sobre sus pies giró a todos lados tratando de buscar con la mirada algo o a alguien porque algo dentro de ella le decía que había esperanzas... siguió mirando a todos los lados y reconoció que ese lugar también se veía distinto, miró por unos segundos más hasta que sintió que se ahoga al ver a alguien que jamás de los jamás esperó ver ahí.

- No puede ser – susurró ella con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta en reflejo de la gran impresión que sentía al verlo

Ella parpadeó una cuantas veces más y pensó que si eso era una cruel broma nunca lo superaría... era él, era Sasuke... pero ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿qué se suponía que pasaba? ¿realmente era él? ¿pero si él había muerto por ella?

Una y mil preguntas surgieron en la mente de Hinata que hicieron desestabilizarla en respuesta a la magnitud de lo que sus ojos veían, después de varios segundos finalmente ella respiró y cuando lo hiso sintiendo que todo se volvía negro, que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y en unos instantes su cuerpo caía al piso.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró débilmente y cayendo en la inconsciencia...

Una parte de ella deseó que ese no fuera un sueño mientras que la otra sabía que todo era verdad, que el presente y el pasado habían sufrido un cambio radical y que todo volvía empezar...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias a todos por leer... y espero que esta historia despierte su interés!

El próximo domingo subiré la continuación

¡Hasta pronto... y sigan la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos... lamentó la demora y lamento más solamente traerles un capítulo pero debo confesar que he estado muy ocupada, sin embargo prometo compensarlo de alguna manera más adelante.

Espero que disfruten la historia...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 3 "DESPERTAR"**

"_En medio de un bosque solitario y alejado habían dos siluetas que aunque estaban paradas una frente a la otra la distancia que los separaba no era mucha... era de noche y con solamente de testigo la luna ambos tenían una conversación que seguramente sería trascendental para ambos y quizás para todos._

_- Estás seguro? – preguntó ella mirándolo directamente y deseando que esa no fuera la última vez que se vieran_

_- No puedo cambiar de decisión – dijo él con honestidad porque había llegado tan lejos y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás - y menos ahora – agregó viendo que el rostro de su acompañante femenina mostraba una sombra de angustia_

_- Lo sé... – susurró Hinata débilmente y bajando la mirada hacia el piso porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo o sino él vería que estaba a punto de llorar – lo sé... – repitió ella tratando de convencerse a si misma que dijera lo que dijera no podría convencerlo _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos llenándose de diferentes pensamientos pero que uno de ellos lo tenían en común: y después que pasara? _

_- Ten muc...ho cuidado – habló nuevamente ella sin apartar la mirada del piso – cuíd...ate mucho – insistió deseando que ocurriera un milagro para que todo saliera bien y que nada acabaría con lo que tenían_

_- No es tu culpa – dijo Sasuke deduciendo que seguramente ella estaría pensando que de cierta forma ella y sus antepasados eran culpables al alimentar su venganza de querer acabar con todos aquellos que viven felices a causa de la vida de su hermano mayor – Tú eres inocente_

_Hinata al escucharlo levantó la mirada y cuando chocó su mirada perlada con la mirada oscura de él supo que como siempre él lo decía en serio y eso le aliviaba... porque no soportaría sentir su desprecio por algo que no tuvo nada que ver pero que ignoraba hasta ese entonces._

_- Quiero ir contigo – confesó ella una vez más como tantas veces lo hacía porque comprendía su dolor y comprendía la ansiedad de querer vengarse de todos_

_- No puedes – contestó él como tantas otras veces _

_Ella una vez más lo miró y se sintió tremendamente triste al comprobar que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, absolutamente nada... Hinata salió de ese pensamiento al ver que Sasuke retrocedía unos pasos y se volteaba dándole la espalda, lo cual significaba que el momento de la despedida ya había llegado._

_- Cuando esto termine iré por ti – habló Sasuke caminado y alejándose de ella_

_- Te espera...ré... – prometió Hinata sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y que sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente_

_Sin nada más que decir el Uchiha la miró por última vez y con una salto se perdió en la espesura de aquel denso bosque deseando que cuando la volviera a ver no la dejara otra vez, como siempre lo hacía."_

Sumergida en ese recuerdo revelador y dejándose envolver por pensamientos optimistas que de a pocos calmaban su dolor y su pena Hinata siguió perdida en las profundidades de aquella inconsciencia porque sencillamente no quería despertar ni menos saber que todo había sido producto de su imaginación o de sus anhelos... ella quería seguir llenándose de bellos recuerdos y pensando que todo lo que había pasado esa mañana realmente había pasado y que él realmente estaba vivo, que Sasuke estaba vivo... sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzo de ignorar todo ella finalmente recobró la conciencia y aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; ella sabía que estaba recostada sobre una cama, sabía que alguien caminaba cerca de ella y sabía que debía finalmente abrir los ojos, sintiendo aún el temor a saber que nada de lo que había vivido últimamente era verdad ella decidió abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió todavía esa extraña sensación de la noche pasada, aquella que sentía que algo emanaba de su cuerpo y que la rodeaba por completo, pero de igual manera tratando de ignorar ese hecho la joven enseguida dirigió su mirada a su acompañante y supo que era alguien que conocía muy bien, pero que hace tiempo que no veía.

- Hasta que despiertas – escuchó que una joven le decía con reproche y que la miraba con detenimiento

- Qué me pasó? – preguntó Hinata débilmente y mirando a Sakura, para inmediatamente sentarse en medio de la camilla

- Te desmayaste – le contestó Sakura – según sé alguien te trajo al hospital al verte desmayada en la calle – agregó ella con honestidad

Entonces Hinata recordó con más claridad que eso había pasado a causa de la impresión al verlo esa mañana tan vivo.

– Te sientes mejor? – preguntó otra vez la Haruno al ver que su rostro estaba un poco desmejorado

- Ha...i – respondió con duda y volteando la mirada a otro lado porque temía preguntar y escuchar una respuesta indeseada pero aún así sabía que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano – él... está vivo? – preguntó Hinata instintivamente y volviendo a mirar a la pelirrosa con inquietud

- Dé qué hablas?

- Yo... – habló ella con duda y pensando que quizás no debiera preguntar directamente – quiero saber, qué día es hoy? – optó por preguntar luego de pensarlo un poco

- Segura que te sientes bien? – preguntó Sakura poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de su compañera para saber si tenía fiebre – estás un poco pálida – acotó viéndole el rostro – voy a llamar a alguien más para que te revise – dijo Sakura caminando unos pasos con la intención de salir de esa habitación

- Sakura-san – la llamó con desesperación - dime por favor que día es hoy – insistió ella segura que con esa información sabría la realidad

Sakura volteó y al verla tan preocupada accedió y le dio la respuesta, vocalizó cada una de las palabras con honestidad haciendo que Hinata la mirara con desmesura y entreabriera la boca de la impresión... sin nada más que decir la pelirrosa salió de la habitación sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Mientras que Hinata seguía conmocionada al escuchar la verdad, ya que sintió que cada letra había entrado en ella como un latido fuerte en su corazón y que en ese instante su corazón latía sin parar... ella con precisión supo que todo era verdad y que aunque ella no sabía cómo ni por qué pero que de alguna forma había pasado, realmente eso había pasado... de un modo totalmente desconocido había retrocedido mucho tiempo atrás y como si de una cinta de video en retroceso volvía a ese día, a ese día que se suponía había vivido hace mucho tiempo atrás. No sabía si quería llorar o gritar de la sorpresa pero sabía que algo tenía que hacer... al comprender la magnitud de la situación la joven inmediatamente se levantó y se puso de pie, buscó con la mirada algunas de sus pertenencias y cuando las localizó las tomó para enseguida tomar la perilla de la puerta y tratar de salir lo más rápido posible, porque deseaba volver a verlo una vez y muchas veces más.

- Por qué te levantaste? – preguntó Sakura al abrir la puerta y verla intentando salir de la habitación - a dónde vas?

- Yo... tengo que irme

- No, necesitas que te revisen – dictaminó la ninja médico intuyendo que algo no andaba bien con la Hyuga

- Gomen, pero tengo que irme – dijo Hinata con decisión, saliendo dela habitación y empezando a caminar por medio del pasillo con la intención clara de salir de ese lugar porque quería irse de allí

Con pasos rápidos y ansiosos caminó por breves minutos dándose cuenta que se sentía perdida en ese lugar debido al impacto de esa verdad... esquivó a todas las personas de ese lugar, aguantó por momentos la respiración y cuando por fin vio la salida ella sonrió como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, aún con desesperación e incertidumbre ella caminó de prisa a ese lugar.

"_No sé cómo? pero pasó..."_ se dijo ella mentalmente sin dejar de caminar

Caminó sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la salida del hospital, de forma involuntaria ella levantó la mirada y cerró los ojos al sentir la intensidad de la luz solar, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y con sus ojos puestos en la radiante mañana supo que una entidad divina o sea quien sea le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, una que ella estaba dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo y con total plenitud porque había sufrido tanto sin una vida sin ellos y ahora no estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir porque estaba segura que esta vez ella ya no lo soportaría...

- Debo verlo... – susurró Hinata con una leve sonrisa en los labios y sintiendo finalmente después de tanto tiempo había una pequeña luz de esperanza, una que le auguraba un camino increíble – debo verte... – susurró otra vez mirando a todas las direcciones y sintiendo extrañamente dentro de su interior una señal que le indicaba el camino correcto

La joven empezó a caminar por una de las calles con ansiada desesperación porque en su cabeza surgían una y mil preguntas donde se preguntaba que quizás él también tuviera recuerdos o si él también supiera que ese era un tiempo distinto o quizás si él también la estaba aguardando y esperando por ella, tantas y tantas preguntas que deseaba contestar y tanto anhelo de volverlo a ver... entonces sin deseos de perder el tiempo Hinata caminó rápidamente por medio de la gente esperando poder encontrarlo prontamente porque había pasado demasiado tiempo soñando con su consuelo y en ese preciso momento lo que más quería era que él la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien y que podrían superar su pérdida.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente ella de repente sintió que algunas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos pero ahora ella sonreía porque sabía que finalmente esas lágrimas eran de alegría y no de tristeza, que finalmente ya no lloraba porque sentía sola ni castigada ni desdichada.

"_Estaremos bien..." "Lo superaremos y seremos felices..."_ se repitió ella mentalmente una y otra vez siendo consciente que al decirse esas palabras ya no se mentía ni se engañaba con una ilusión falsa y vana ya que ahora ella sabía que aquellas palabras alentadoras tenían la posibilidad de convertirse en realidad, una dulce realidad...

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Alejada de ese lugar una mujer estaba mirando por una de las ventanas el panorama que tenía de la aldea que lideraba, ella suspiró en medio de su contemplación al saber que aunque le había costado acostumbrarse a su rol todo había marchado bien por lo que se sentía tranquila al saber que la calma reinaba en Konoha... sin embargo esa mañana ella se había despertado un poco pensativa y sintiendo una pequeña inquietud porque intuía que algo había cambiado o que alguien lo había cambiado.

- Las cosas se pondrán interesantes – murmuró Tsunade dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo y comprendiendo que a partir de ese momento muchos cambios inesperados iban a suceder de forma irreal.

- Tsunade-sama, alguien la busca – comunicó Shizune entrando a la oficina

La Kage alejando todos aquellos extraños pensamientos asintió sabiendo que no era momento para ponerse a pensar en cosas raras, sino que debía seguir guiando su nación por el buen camino...

- Hazlo pasar – autorizó Tsunade sentándose en su escritorio y deseando que las cosas siguieran igual de bien.

OOOO=OOOO=OOOO=OOOO=OOOO=OOOO=OOOO

En otro lugar dos siluetas estaban paradas una frente a la otra, ambos estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación y debatían por tener la razón.

- Y qué dices? – preguntó él

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero... – trató de exponer nuevamente su punto de vista al no estar tan seguro con la decisión de su compañero

- Pero nada – interrumpió Sasuke - es lo mejor que podemos hacer – le aseguró

- De acuerdo, tú ganas – finalmente aceptó Naruto cediendo y pensando que era lo mejor - se lo tendremos que decir a Sakura-chan – le recordó mirándolo directamente - pero tú te haces responsable por las consecuencias

- Bien – dijo Sasuke finalizando la conversación – me voy... – se despidió empezando a caminar

- Espera! – exclamó el rubio caminando tras su compañero - podemos ir a almorzar juntos – propuso con ilusión

- No – negó tajantemente el Uchiha sin dejar de caminar y sabiendo que aún después de sus palabras el rubio lo seguiría

Ambos siguieron caminando sin decir nada por unos breves minutos teniendo diversos y variados pensamientos hasta que Sasuke suspiró con frustración al escuchar que su compañero empezaba hablar y que seguramente no pararía de hacerlo.

- Hoy en la noche en la casa de Sakura-chan habrá una celebración – habló Naruto alegremente - tienes que venir! – exigió mirando a su compañero

- No lo haré – replicó Sasuke mirando al frente y tratando de no darle importancia al tema porque lo último que quería en ese momento eran celebraciones

- Pero Sakura-chan se ha esforzado mucho para que le den la tarde libre – le recordó Naruto con instancia - además recuerda que lo hiso por ti

- No pienso ir – replicó él sabiendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a una celebración que para él no tenía importancia

- Aunque te lleve arrastras irás – le advirtió Naruto sabiendo que su compañera se sentiría muy triste si es que el Uchiha no iba y él no quería eso por lo que aunque fuera a la fuerza Sasuke debía ir

- Claro que no

- Que no entiendes que la celebración es por tu cumpleaños! – gritó Naruto deteniéndose un momento y tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

- Lo sé, pero aún así no...

- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamó sintiéndose enojado por la falta de sensibilidad de su compañero - si no vas haré que todos vayan a tu casa hoy en la tarde y no te dejaremos en paz hasta el día siguiente

El pelinegro lo escuchó y aunque quisiera negar que esa advertencia no lo impresionara para nada no podía hacerlo ya que prefería ir un rato a esa celebración que tener que soportar a todos por largas y extensas horas.

- De acuerdo, iré... – dijo Sasuke pensando que ese era el mal menor

Naruto sonrió al escucharlo y con la satisfacción de haber conseguido convencerlo siguió caminado sabiendo que ese día iba ser un buen día, porque lo más difícil ya había pasado así que restaban cosas menos complicadas. _"Sakura-chan se pondrá feliz" _se dijo él mentalmente mientras sonreía abiertamente pero de pronto su tranquilidad se esfumó al sentir que se desestabilizaba al sentir un pequeño contacto, por lo que enseguida dirigió su mirada al causante de ello y se sorprendió al ver una escena totalmente impensada por él.

Vio que Sasuke estaba paralizado en su sitio y que era sujeto por unos delicados brazos que lo abrazaban con fuerza... enseguida él se dio cuenta que era una joven mujer que lo abrazaba y que enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, además escuchó algunos pequeños sollozos que provenían de aquella joven y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se impresionó al reconocerla, era Hinata... era ella quien lloraba amargamente y quien abrazaba a Sasuke como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Sintiendo que la voz se le iba el rubio simplemente se quedó observándolos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¡Gracias a todos por leer... y por dejarme todos sus reviews!

El próximo domingo subiré por lo menos dos capítulos más y trataré de subir lo más antes posible.

¡Hasta pronto... y cuídense mcucho!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos... me demoré un poco pero ya estoy aquí, por lo que debo decirle que por iniciativa propia yo me impongo que las actualizaciones de los fic que escribo sean programas y que se cumplan. Puede que demore un poco pero siempre las actualizaré cada semana.

Disfruten la lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 4 "REALIDAD"**

"_Rodeadas de grandes y diversas montañas y soportando la fuerte lluvia una figura femenina se desplazaba de salto en salto en busca de la aldea más cercana porque necesitaba medicinas y ayuda ya que sus dos compañeros habían caído gravemente enfermos en medio de una misión en un lugar vacío y solitario, precisamente por lo que ella tenía mucha prisa y no le importaban en absoluto que estuviera lloviendo ni que ello dificultara aún más sus andar hacia su próximo destino. Después de recorrer el lugar por mucho tiempo a lo lejos vislumbro una pequeña aldea en medio de aquellas montañas, así que sin deseos de perder tiempo ella enrumbo hacia esa dirección y después de correr por largos y extenuantes minutos en el camino se cruzó con varios destrozos por lo que dedujo que había pasado un desastre, entonces ella siguió corriendo hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver una figura solitaria parada sobre una roca que no se movía en absoluto._

_Definitivamente eso la sorprendió un poco porque estaba lloviendo fuertemente y a esa silueta parecía no importarle ese hecho, lo cual le pareció extraño... entonces en ella apareció una sensación de curiosidad por lo que con pasos lentos se acerco hacia donde estaba esa persona y desde atrás pudo distinguir que era un hombre joven, entonces ella siguió acercándose a él y cuando pudo verlo con claridad se impresionó al reconocerlo y se impresionó aún más al ver su rostro y visualizar que parecía que él estuviera llorando y que esas lagrimas eran borradas con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su rostro._

_Ella alejada por unos cuantos metros lo miró por breves segundos y se preguntó el porqué de volvérselo a encontrar inesperadamente por segunda vez en el mismo mes, pero lo que más le inquieto fue comprender que por más que ella se estuviera confundiendo al creer verlo llorar su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar y que irradiaba tristeza, una tristeza que ella reconocía._

_- Otra vez tú? – lo escuchó decir a Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla y apenas al escucharlo ella se estremeció por la sorpresa porque se suponía que no la veía_

_- Yo... solo estaba por... – empezó a justificarse ella pensando que quizás lo hubiera interrumpido en ese momento_

_- Olvídalo – lo escuchó decir con tono de voz cortante otra vez e ignorándola también como si no existiera o como si quisiera creer ello_

_Ella lo miró una vez más por más que sus instintos le decían que debía empezar a mover las piernas y marcharse de ese lugar velozmente porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero aún así ella no se movió porque algo en él le recordaba a cuando muchas veces ella se deprimía y se quedaba mirando al horizonte como tratando de encontrar consuelo... como tratando de desaparecer aquellos fantasmas del pasado que la atormentaban._

_- Pue...do ayudarte en algo? – preguntó ella titubeante pero haciendo triunfar sus buenas intenciones porque creía que se lo debía ya que hace tiempo atrás él la había ayudado sin buscar nada a cambio rescatándole del rio cuando ella estaba incosciente_

_Hinata en silencio esperó su respuesta por varios segundos y al darse cuenta que no decía nada decidió seguir hablando:_

_- Quiero ayudar – confesó ella débilmente y con honestidad _

_- Solo déjame solo – lo escuchó decir a la misma vez que vio que él volteaba el rostro y la miraba sin ninguna expresión que mostrara sus emociones o sus penas_

_La joven lo miró por última vez y al comprender la situación simplemente asintió con pesar y empezó a caminar lentamente tratando de alejarse de ese lugar, sin embargo mientras lo hacía sintió tristeza sin saber porqué e identificó una sensación que le recordaba a ella misma, por lo que deseó con intensidad que esa no fuera la última vez que lo viera._

_Bajo la lluvia y sin mirar atrás Hinata siguió caminando..."_

_OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

Saliendo de un recuerdo más... sintiendo apenas el tenue soplar del viento y bajo el radiante resplandor del sol el cielo azulado era testigo de un reencuentro diferente, inesperado y único que marcaban el inicio de un nuevo tiempo... uno que para muchos era inexistente pero para ella era la última oportunidad, la última oportunidad que la vida le daba para escribir su destino como ella mejor quisiera.

"Está vivo" se dijo mentalmente Hinata sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía ante esa maravillosa afirmación

Hinata en medio de su choque de realidad cerró fuertemente los ojos y deslizó sus delicadas manos por la espalda de aquel cuerpo masculino para aferrarse con fuerza, a la misma vez que suspiró hondamente porque creyó que jamás volvería a sentir su calidez y ahora como por arte de magia lo tenía nuevamente junto a ella; la joven también aspiró con énfasis su aroma para asegurarse de que era realmente él y supo que era el aroma adecuado, supo que era el de Sasuke... enseguida ella pegó su oído en el lado izquierdo del pecho de él y sollozó al escuchar los latidos de su corazón... escuchó con emoción el suave golpeteo de su corazón y sonrió porque eso solo significaba que estaba vivo, que realmente él vivía.

"_Está vivo..."_ se repitió mentalmente Hinata aferrándose con más fuerza todavía a su espalda porque no quería revivir aquella cruel pesadilla de haberlo visto morir, porque estaba segura que no podría soportarlo por una segunda vez.

Sintiéndose flotar en una nube de ilusión y sintiendo un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo de pronto ella levantó el rostro lentamente y cuando su mirada chocó con la de él confirmó de que no era un sueño, de que realmente estaba pasando eso y que por obra del destino sus vidas nuevamente se volvían a encontrar por un sendero lleno de espinas otra vez, como fue la aquella primera vez que se vieron.

- Est...ás vi...vo – susurró Hinata sin dejar de mirarlo y sonriendo levemente pensando que las cosas se arreglarían

Mientras tanto Sasuke simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil mirándola, llenándose de pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas que lo tenían intranquilo... y esa intranquilidad lo asustaba.

Por el otro lado Naruto aún no salía de su asombro porque ni en sus más alocadas fantasías se imaginó ver lo que sus ojos veían y estaba seguro que si alguien se lo hubiera dicho él no lo hubiera creído y se hubiera echado a reír, pero entonces una idea llegó a su mente de forma rápida.

- Hinata-chan estás bien? estás enferma? te hicieron algo? – preguntó el rubio con desesperación porque creía que lo más probable era que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amiga y solo buscaba consuelo de alguien

Hinata escuchó a lo lejos sus preguntas pero aún así siguió mirándolo y pensando que su rostro se veía tan varonil e inquebrantable como siempre y con los mismos rasgos que demostraban orgullo, con los mismo ojos oscuros que podían intimidarla de forma singular, entonces ella tuvo el impulso de levantar la mano y tocarlo pero cuando lo hacía sintió que Sasuke tomaba su mano y lo evitaba para enseguida tratar de apartarla de su lado pero ella con su otra mano se sujetó fuertemente a él porque no quería volverlo a soltar, nunca más...

- No lo recuer...das? – preguntó Hinata con un susurro y asustándose frente a esa idea – nosotros... somos

- No sé de qué me hablas Hyuga – la interrumpió Sasuke empleando un poco más de fuerza y zafándose finalmente de ella - Me voy – se despidió Sasuke dirigiéndose a su rubio amigo y retrocediendo unos pasos y alejándose de ella porque simplemente le causaba extrañeza ese comportamiento

Sin ánimos de querer permanecer en ese lugar el Uchiha solamente le dirigió una rápida mirada a la joven e inmediatamente empezó a caminar porque según él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en ese lugar y menos en una situación que nunca se había esperado. Confundido él siguió caminando preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba a ella y por qué lo trataba con tanto confianza cuando él en ningún momento había dado a nadie ese derecho, con cierto fastidio siguió caminando deseando no volver a tener que soportar ese comportamiento nunca más y no volvérsela a encontrar en un buen tiempo.

En tanto Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho y padeció un miedo terrible al sentir el rechazo de él y en silencio sintió que una avalancha de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en reflejo del daño que había causado ese pequeño gesto que para ella fue cruel, devastador...

- Te sientes bien? – escuchó que nuevamente el otro chico le preguntaba

Ella al escucharlo se limitó a asentir a la misma vez que con tristeza miraba a Sasuke, quien se alejaba y caminaba sin detenerse.

- Dime qué te paso, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí – escuchó que le decía Naruto

Sintiéndose frágil y demasiado sensible Hinata ignoró sus palabras y empezó a correr fuera de ese lugar porque no quería estar en ese lugar ni un segundo más y menos al recordar el último acontecimiento.

- ¡Hinata-chan!

Ella seguía corriendo a pesar de los llamados porque sentía la necesidad de alejarse tanto como le fuera posible de ese lugar y de querer estar sola porque sentía que toda la felicidad de ese día había desaparecido fugazmente con su rechazo... había anhelado tanto volverlo a ver y que la abrazara consolándola por todo los difíciles momentos que había pasado, pero sentir esa mirada de indiferencia habían acabado con todas sus esperanzas porque eso solo podría indicar que Sasuke no recordaba nada y que en ese nuevo tiempo ella no significaba absolutamente nada para él y que su amor no era correspondido. En medio de esa revelación ella lloró con más intensidad porque sabía que todo estaba mal y que parecía no haber solución.

- Hinata-chan espera por favor! – gritó Naruto corriendo tras de ella porque su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien

Ella ignorando los llamados siguió corriendo sin importarle perder el aliento porque se sentía demasiado herida ya que en ese instante solo quería estar sola en algún lugar y llorar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas.

"_Ya habían pasado otro día más desde que muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado... era cerca de las 9 de la mañana y Hinata brincaba de árbol en árbol con rapidez porque deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino ya que había pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y aprovechando que tenía unos días de descanso ella había salido de su casa muy temprano aduciendo que iría a entrenar pero ella reconocía que una vez más había mentido, como otras tantas durante los últimos tres meses._

_- El lago! – murmuró la joven con una sonrisa al ver ese lugar desde lejos porque ese era el lugar de su encuentro _

_De repente ella dejó de correr y con tranquilidad empezó a caminar hacia el lago mientras recordaba con una sonrisa en los labios como habían sido esos días al lado de él, con lo que cada vez se convencía más de que estaba desarrollando un sentimiento casi indescriptible hacia él y eso la asustaba y la emocionaba a la misma vez. De pronto ella salió de sus pensamientos al verlo sentado en una roca que emergía del lago por lo que con sigilo caminó hacia él hasta sentarse a su lado flexionando las rodillas y abrazándolas._

_- Hola... – le dijo Hinata mirándolo y sonriéndole con emoción _

_- Tardaste – lo escuchó decir ella mirándola con reproche a la misma vez que lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar por el agua – empecemos – finalmente lo escuchó decir a Sasuke_

_Ella sonrió al escucharlo y asintió poniéndose de pie a la misma vez que se sentía contenta porque todo indicaba que él recordaba lo que ella le había pedido la última vez que se vieron. Sin más espera la joven se acercó a él caminando por encima del agua para enseguida ponerse a su frente y tomar posesión._

_- Atácame... – habló el Uchiha deseando que ella diera el primer golpe y cuando vio que ella lo hacía supo que el combate empezó..._

_Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban y por ello había cierto aire de intriga en ese entrenamiento solicitado por ella... como era predecible los primeros ataques de ella fueron estudiados y contenidos como si solo tratara de tocarlo como había añorado desde la última vez que lo vio; ella le había pedido que la entrenara por dos motivos, el primero porque quería mejorar en sus habilidades y que mejor que hacerlo con la ayuda de él y el segundo motivo porque quería fortalecer su lazo con él y creía que de esa forma podría acercarse más a él y conocerlo._

_Hinata siguió atacándolo por largos minutos y cuando finalmente decidió darle un golpe un poco más fuerte en el abdomen Sasuke había desaparecido en sus ojos y cuando ella parpadeó un par de veces lo localizó bajo ella y el agua, entonces ella trató de reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde... porque él la agarro fuerte de los tobillos y tiró de ella hacia abajo hundiéndola en el lago. Poco después ella tomó varias bocanadas de aire cuando finalmente pudo sacar la cabeza del agua y cuando levantó un poco más la mirada vio que Sasuke estaba parado frente suyo con una sonrisa presumida en los labios._

_- Gané – lo escuchó decir con arrogancia _

_Ella sintió una descarga de enojo al escucharlo tan presumido pero enseguida al comprender el momento tan cómico rió con alegría._

_- Lo sé... – confirmó la Hyuga poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa para después levantar el rostro y mirarlo _

_Ella todavía sonriendo caminó con lentitud hasta él, puso sus suaves manos en los hombros de él y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de él y cuando finalmente la tuvo sonrió y cerró fuertemente los ojos al ser consciente de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos propios._

_- Sas...uke-kun – susurró ella con un suspiró y se agitó al sentir el aliento de Sasuke y sin más espera movió los labios lentamente al compas de los de él sabiendo que había extraño mucho sus besos"._

Hinata salió enseguida de ese recuerdo al darse cuenta que había llegado a una cueva dentro del bosque, ella no tenía mucha certeza de cómo había llegado a ese lugar pero enseguida se adentró en la cueva porque no quería que nadie la encontrara, se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas a la misma vez que escondió su rostro entre ellas porque solamente quería llorar al ser consciente que nunca más volvería a sentir los labios de Sasuke porque él no la recordaba ni tenía la más remota idea de todos los momento que habían vivido juntos ni mucho menos sabía que habían concebido una vida.

"_No sabe quién soy..."_ se dijo ella mentalmente mientras lloraba y sentía que la garganta le ardía frente a su intento de calmar sus sollozos... sin más compañía que la misma soledad ella se acurrucó a si misma rogando que todo volviera a su lugar y que ella volviera a pertenecer a la vida de Sasuke...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana porque aún no lo he terminado... espero su comprensión.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 5 "NUEVO INICIO"**

Una vez más... Hinata estaba de pie frente a una puerta de un edificio sintiéndose todavía demasiado acongojada por sus emociones pero aún así y pese a ello como todos los días estaba en ese lugar deseando verlo aunque sea de lejos porque comprendía que con eso bastaba para no derrumbarse de nuevo.

Porque pensamientos como: _"todo terminó" "nada valió la pena"_ aparecían nuevamente en su mente y eso la espantaba con constancia.

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que ella había despertado en otro tiempo, en otra época y en otra realidad donde Sasuke vivía, donde él no había muerto tras esa batalla y donde él ni la miraba... ya que ella lo veía todos los días y ella sabía que el Uchiha era consciente de ello pero aún así él nunca le había dirigido tan siquiera una mirada e indudablemente eso definitivamente le dolía y mucho; ella después de averiguar y comprender algunas cosas de ese tiempo sabía que era un año atrás con respecto a la época actual de la que ella provenía, era verdad que habían algunas cosas que no comprendía como por ejemplo por qué Sasuke estaba en Konoha cuando se suponía debía estar en otro lugar y demás cosas pero todo ello le hacía comprender a la joven que el rumbo de la historia había dado un giro radical y de alguna manera eso le asustaba porque no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así.

"_Todo estará bien..."_ se dijo ella mentalmente llenándose de optimismo porque sentía que él ya se acercaba, lo cual también era una incógnita para ella... porque no sabía por qué podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke aunque estuviera a muchos kilómetros, no entendía la razón con exactitud pero intuía que eso probablemente estuviera relacionado con el hecho que ella sin saber cómo había vuelto tiempo atrás.

Alejó aquellas preguntas que aún no tenían respuestas cuando lo sintió cerca, entonces ella lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio de lejos... ya que después de haberse deprimido por unos cuantos días al saber que él no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella finalmente había asimilado que temía que hacer de cuenta también que ella no tenía esos recuerdos para poder acercarse a él porque no quería que él pensara que estaba desequilibrada mentalmente o que alucinaba y decía cosas sin sentido, lo cual realmente era para él porque él no sabía lo que habían vivido juntos.

Dando un gran suspiro ella llenó sus pulmones de aire y manteniéndose lo más tranquila posible ella empezó a caminar con dirección hacia él porque entendía que el primer paso que debía dar era tener que borrar el recuerdo de su último encuentro, lo cual suponía ella que seguramente a él lo había sorprendido desfavorablemente. Aún manteniéndose a unos metros de él siguió caminando con calma y pensando que si una vez había podido encontrar el cálido corazón de Sasuke podría hacerlo por segunda vez y las veces que fueran necesarias. Con ese pensamiento esperanzador Hinata se acercó a él y se paró frente suyo.

- Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por mi comportamiento del otro día, gomen... – habló Hinata con voz conciliadora y inclinándose un poco

Poco después ella volvió a erguirse y cuando él lo miró con intensidad ella se mantuvo tranquila porque ya se había acostumbrado a situaciones parecidas, solo que eran en otro tiempo distinto al actual.

- Ese día me sentía mal y estaba un poco enferma – agregó ella justificándose

Mientras tanto Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirarla y a escucharla al mismo tiempo que se llenaba se cierta curiosidad e intriga sobre ella porque, aparte del último acontecimiento, recordaba de ella que era débil emocionalmente y que no tenía la costumbre de acercarse a él y hablarle pero ahora la veía segura de cada una de sus palabras y hasta sentía que aquella timidez ya no estaba, algo que también lo impresionaba era que la última vez que la había visto ella se había comportado de un modo inesperado y ahora la veía tan distinta, él no sabía la razón exacta pero intuía que debió pasar un cambio rotundo en ella de la noche a la mañana y eso le causa extrañeza.

- No importa – vocalizó Sasuke sin mucha emoción y quitándole importancia a ese hecho

- Prometo que no volverá a suceder – dijo ella mirándole y dándole una leve sonrisa en busca de obtener su comprensión

Él la miró por última vez y deseo de seguir su camino él pasó por un lado de ella y siguió caminando hacia su destino porque tenía cosas pendientes que hacer.

Hinata lo vio caminar y al voltear a verlo supo que él seguía con su camino a quien sabe donde ella...

"_Todo salió bien"_ se dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios y sintiéndose mucho mejor después de haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él porque eso significaba que la personalidad de Sasuke no había sufrido modificaciones excesivas y eso a ella le tranquilizaba, porque sabía cómo llegar a él y como volver a que él la incluya nuevamente en su vida.

Con ese pensamiento Hinata empezó a caminar sin tener mucha idea del lugar al que debía ir porque aún no se sentía cómoda con afrontar ese tiempo distinto al suyo ya que no quería hablar de más con alguien y ser imprudente. Después de pensarlo un poco ella empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa porque ahí también había habido cambios ya que tenía a toda su familia completa, tenía a su primo y eso también la hacía sentir feliz... sin embargo había un hueco que no había sido llenado, con lentitud se puso una mano en el abdomen y supo que ese lugar estaba vacío, sin duda eso aún la seguía entristeciendo y esperaba que algún día ya no sintiera más dolor por su perdida.

En medio de la gente y por una calle solitaria ella siguió caminando hasta que a escuchó que alguien corría tras de ella y cuando giró el rostro para ver quién era no se sorprendió encontrarlo siguiéndola porque ella esa consciente que desde su primer día esa época ella había evitando encontrárselo y lo cual seguramente lo tenía preocupado.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – llamó Naruto acercándose a ella

La joven lo escuchó y detuvo sus pasos esperando que él la alcanzara porque deducía que quería hablar con ella.

- Hasta que te encuentro! – le reprochó - durante estos días he tratado de buscarte pero no te he encontrado – habló Naruto con voz afligida

- Gomen – se disculpó Hinata caminando lentamente

Ambos estuvieron caminando por unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente el rubio decidió tocar el punto central.

- La otra vez...

- Me sentía muy triste por algunas cosas – confesó Hinata mirando con nostalgia hacia el frente

- Qué te pasó? – preguntó con inquietud visible Naruto porque realmente le había preocupado mucho la actitud de sus amiga

La joven lo miró de reojo y por un momento dudó en decirle sus confidencias pero luego decidió hacerlo, aunque sea de forma sutil porque entendía que le debía una explicación, por más pequeña que sea.

- Acaba...ba de saber que podía volver a ser feliz – suspiró entrelazando los dedos de las manos como tratándose de dar ánimos – y luego me di cuenta que no era del todo así... y eso me puso muy triste

- Qué quieres decir Hinata-chan? – preguntó nuevamente el chico porque no entendía muy bien las palabras de su amiga

- Quiero decir que aunque me cueste volveré a ser muy feliz! – exclamó Hinata sintiendo que nuevamente la fe la llenaba de energía

El rubio la miró por unos segundos y al verla sonreír tan naturalmente comprendió que ella ese día había pasado por un mal momento pero que ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar de forma optimista.

- Yo te ayudaré! – estuvo de acuerdo Naruto alzando las manos y sintiendo una descarga de emoción – ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Sin más que decir ambos siguieron caminando...

/ O / O/ O / O / O / O /

En otro lugar... después de su entrenamiento individual, Sasuke estaba tendido en medio del pasto a la misma vez que con su antebrazo se cubría los ojos para evitar que el sol le llegara de llenó, él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido sin embargo no era así porque tenía los sentidos despiertos y alertas pero tenía una pequeña preocupación en mente.

Él recordó que desde hace algunos días atrás tenía ciertos sueños extraños donde pasaban ciertos sucesos, lo cual sería normal pero el hecho era que todas las personas de sus sueños no tenían rostros o por lo menos él no les reconocía y eso le tenía inquieto porque nunca antes le había pasado algo así, ni cuando tuvo que enfrentar a la muerte de su familia.

"Debo estar enfermo" pensó para él mismo tomándose muy enserio todos esos hechos que aunque no supiera la razón le inquietaban y a él no le gustaba estar inquieto sin saber ninguna razón.

- Sasuke-kun – de repente escuchó una voz familiar

Él abrió los ojos con pesadez y al apartar un poco el antebrazo pudo ver a su compañera pelirrosa.

- Te traje el almuerzo – habló Sakura enseñándole lo que traía en sus manos

Él la escuchó y enseguida se sentó porque debía de darle la razón a ella porque realmente ya era hora de almorzar.

Sakura se sentó a un lado de él y empezó a sacar la comida que había llevado dentro de esa canasta, ya que además ella había preparado la comida para que ambos la disfrutaran con la tranquilidad del ambiente porque entendía que debían aprovechar los días libres que tenían.

- No te has encontrado a Naruto-kun? – preguntó Sakura pasándole la comida

- Hace dos días atrás fue a molestarme por la mañana pero de ahí no lo he vuelto a ver – contestó Sasuke recordando que en ese momento el rubio le había hecho un montón de preguntas que deseaba ignorar

- Yo hace días que no lo veo – dijo Sakura empezando a comer y sonriendo al ver que el pelinegro hacía lo mismo – yo misma lo cocine – agregó ella

- Te quedo bien – comentó Sasuke con honestidad

Sakura sonrió al escucharlo y una vez más confirmó que la relación con Naruto y Sasuke iba muy bien y eso sin duda le agradó. Sin más pensamientos ella siguió disfrutando de la comida...

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Horas después y dentro de su habitación Hinata estaba a un lado de la ventana y miraba por ella el hermoso atardecer, en ese momento ella sonrió al ser claramente consciente que hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba plenamente de un atardecer pasándole contemplando porque siempre que antes había tratado de hacerlo se llenaba de pensamiento, de recuerdos que la entristecían pero ahora ella sentía un calorcito en el corazón que lograba hacerla sentir mejor, mucho mejor... entonces como si fuera llamado un recuerdo apareció

"_En medio del atardecer dos siluetas estaban paradas una frente a la otra, como siempre hacían cuando el inevitable momento de la despedida había llegado después de unas horas juntos._

_- Tengo que irme – habló él deduciendo que lo estarían esperando porque su momento de relajo ya había terminado y debía volver a resolver los problemas serios que tenía_

_- Dentro de un par de días saldré de misión – le explicó ella - y creo que volveré un par de semanas después_

_Sasuke la miró y dedujo que eso era normal porque era una ninja y porque después de todo había escuchado ciertos comentarios de que Hinata era habilidosa y en ese último tiempo él había podido confirmar eso gratamente._

_- Y tú que harás? – preguntó ella mirándolo y tratando de descubrir la respuesta en el rostro de él pero una vez más no consiguió nada y solo vio que su mirada se endureció_

_- Resolver algunos asuntos – se limitó a decir Sasuke desviando la mirada y mirando el atardecer _

_Ella lo miró por unos segundos y sin desearlo entró en un pánico silencioso al intuir de qué se trataban esos asuntos porque saber que Sasuke odiaba y anhela destruir Konoha aún le seguía perturbando pero ella tenía la ilusión de que con el tiempo ella lograría hacerlo cambiar de decisión, ya que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que en algún momento él dejara de lado la venganza._

_- Quizá...s deberías pensarlo mejor – habló Hinata suavemente esperando que él no se pusiera a la defensiva por su sincero comentario_

_- No hay nada que pensar – se sinceró él sin dejar de mirar el atardecer_

_- Pero... – empezaba a hablar pero ella misma se interrumpió creyendo que no debía presionarlo tanto porque durante esos meses junto a él había comprendido que lo peor que podía hacer era presionarlo_

_La joven lo miró por unos segundos más y deseó que lo volviera a ver pronto porque sabía que las cosas día a día empeoraban para todos y que en algún momento la batalla final se desencadenara. Ella con pasos lentos se acercó a él y cuando finalmente estuvo apenas distanciada por unos centímetros de él levantó una de sus delicadas manos y con paciencia acarició una pequeña herida que veía en la frente de él._

_- Solo cuídate mucho... – susurró ella con voz suplicante _

_Por algunos segundos más Hinata siguió acariciando su herida hasta que vio que él giraba el rostro y la miraba con los mismos ojos intensos, solo que ahora en ellos habían una pequeña luz que le hacía tener esperanzas de que todo saldría bien y que al final del camino la paz saldría vencedora._

_- Lo mismo digo – ella escuchó que él le decía tomando su delicada mano y deslizándola por su rostro como una última caricia_

_Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y solo contempló que él hacía descender su mano hasta ponerla en su pecho, en donde exactamente latía su corazón, lo cual para ella fue reconfortante ya que sentir que el corazón de Sasuke latía significa que aún habían esperanzas porque la vida misma era un milagro. Sin sentir las fuerzas necesarias para hablar ella solo lo miró hasta que vio que retrocedía unos pasos y que se alejaba de ese lugar alzando ligeramente una mano en forma de despedida._

_Ella rió al verlo porque sentía que él era tan contradictorio y eso en vez de espantarla le atraía aún más de él... porque se sentía extremadamente especial al saber que él con ella tenía tantos matices."_

Riendo gratamente Hinata salió de ese recuerdo mentalizándose que desde ese día en adelante debía dejar de vivir de sus antiguos recuerdos ya que formaría nuevos momentos junto a él, los cuales después se convertirían en recuerdos... que tanto él como ella lo recordaran siempre.

Dejó de mirar el atardecer y caminó por su habitación hasta pararse frente a un espejo y al ver su reflejo en él sonrió sabiendo que no debía rendirse, que debía aferrarse a ese nuevo tiempo y encontrar la felicidad que tanto había ansiado en otro tiempo... marcando el inició de un nuevo inicio para ella y para él porque estaba segura que podrían volver a escribir una historia juntos pero que esta sería la definitiva y donde ambos tendrían un final feliz...

Había tanto que hacer...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Las cosas empezaran a ponerse un poco más interesantes...

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias a todos por leer... y por dejarme todos sus reviews! Los cuales atesoro con mucho cariño.

¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos... en primer lugar gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este fic, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6 "DESTINO"**

Día a día, noche a noche... el tiempo había pasado tan rápido como un huracán pasaba buscando arrasar con todo y con todos; muchas cosas habían cambiado para todos aunque no tuvieran consciencia de ello porque desde hace dos meses una intrusa perteneciente a otra época había irrumpido en sus vidas y como consecuencia grandes cambios pasarían a diferencia de lo que realmente tenía que pasar en un principio. Quizás el destino de todos ya hubiera estado escrito sin embargo por cosas extrañas de la vida la presencia de alguien cambiaría todo... para bien o para mal, lo cambiaría y ya no había marcha atrás.

En medio de una tarde soleada y bajo los luminosos rayos del sol Hinata acompañada de sus dos compañeros entraba por medio de las enormes puertas de vuelta a Konoha después de haberla abandonado hace dos semanas atrás por una misión, ya que ella al comprender que debía seguir con su vida y que no debía obsesionarse por su realidad había accedido a irse de viaje por un tiempo porque creía que necesitaba ese tiempo para poder relajarse un poco... pensar en los cambios de su vida y tratar de calmar su ansiedad pero aún estando a cientos de kilómetros de él no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza ya que cuando amanecía y anochecía lo recordaba con nostalgia, con la misma nostalgia que surgió tras su pérdida, pero ahora ella era consciente que ese sentimiento se acrecentaba aún más al saber que lo tenía más cerca que nunca y a la misma vez más lejos.

La joven se detuvo por un momento en medio de las enormes puertas para enfocar su mirada en lo que tenía frente suyo, pero más allá de lo que sus ojos veían ella se concentró en lo que tras aquellas calles le esperaban, ya que su primera batalla empezaba... una donde tenía mucho que ganar y todavía más que perder, sin embargo no se rendiría hasta conseguir que él la volviera a mirar como si ella fuera su luz... como hace tiempo lo hacía.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y de sus pesares Hinata continuó su camino llenándose de tantos pensamientos diferentes y de entre ellos uno era el más cercano y anhelado, por lo que quería hacerlo.

- Tenemos que ir donde Tsunade-sama a informarle – habló minutos después Kiba dirigiéndose a sus compañeros

- Tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo Shino

- Gomen... pueden ir solamente ustedes, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas – dijo Hinata mirando a ambos y buscando sus comprensión

Los dos chicos la miraron y al entender que últimamente su compañera se comportaba algo fuera de lo común supieron que quizás era mejor darle el tiempo necesario para solucionar cualquier conflicto que tuviera y lo cual le produjera preocupación.

- De acuerdo, ve que nosotros nos encargamos – dijo Kiba

En tanto Hinata asintió y enseguida empezó a caminar por otra calle con dirección a su próximo destino porque una vez más confirmaba que por alguna razón extraña ella siempre sabía el lugar donde él estaba con exactitud sin ninguna equivocación; sintiendo que la emoción la gobernaba ella caminó por medio de las personas preguntándose qué habría estado haciendo él durante esas dos largas semanas y se preguntó también si es que él hubiera podido tener algún recuerdo de su otra vida o si hubiera experimentado cualquier otro cambio... en medio de sus múltiples preguntas caminó por largos minutos hasta que llegó a la orilla de un pequeño lago que estaba dentro del bosque de la aldea, caminó por la orilla por unos minutos admirando la belleza del paisaje de ese lugar hasta que de repente sintió su presencia por lo que siguió caminando por la orilla hasta que detrás de unos árboles escuchó cierto ruido, ella sin dudarlo supo quien era... así que con lentitud caminó hasta esconderse de tras de un árbol y lo observó.

A la distancia de unos metros ella observó que Sasuke estaba en medio de la espesura del bosque claramente entrenando ya que tenía una espada en la mano y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que sin moverse de su sitió lanzaba hondas eléctricas a cada rama; ella lo miró por unos segundos más y sonrió al recordar el mismo aura poderoso que emanando de él y cuando miró con más detenimiento se dio cuenta que él tenía algunas heridas en el abdomen por lo que inconscientemente quiso curar sus heridas como tantas otras veces había hecho con el deseo de que sanaran, pero...

- Qué haces aquí Hyuga? – de pronto ella escuchó que una voz grave le preguntaba

Ella se sorprendió un poco al verse descubierta pero enseguida dedujo que era lo más probable por lo que salió detrás del árbol y se paró delante de él viendo que Sasuke recién abría sus ojos y la miraba con reproche.

- Gomenasai, Sa-Sasuke-kun yo solo caminaba por aquí – explicó ella con una calma que lo sorprendió a él y más aún al escucharla llamarlo de forma menos formal

Él la miró por unos segundos y de repente nacieron en su cabeza muchas preguntas que no tenían respuestas pero que él ansiaba encontrarlas, aunque no sabía el precio de cada una de ellas.

Hinata lo siguió mirando hasta que de pronto cerró por unos segundos los ojos al sentir inesperadamente una ráfaga de viento y un estremecimiento en la espalda, al momento que ella se dio cuenta sintió la presencia de él tras de ella y eso empezó a detonar todos sus sentidos de forma estridente.

- Aunque quiera evitarlo me he dado cuenta que durante estos dos últimos meses te me quedas mirando - habló Sasuke con inquietud - quiero saber por qué?

Ella lo escuchó y sintiéndose incapaz de voltear a enfrentarlo apenas se concentró en su pregunta porque su sola presencia, su aliento en su nuca y su olor masculino la estaban perturbando por completo envolviéndola con recuerdos donde ambos se tocaban piel a piel y se llenaban de besos que demostraban su anhelo el uno por el otro, por lo que ella se quedó en silencio por largos segundos tratando de volver a la realidad hasta que un tenue dolor en el pecho la hiso volver a la realidad e hiso que finalmente pueda recobrar la compostura.

- No... te lo puedo decir – habló finalmente Hinata sin moverse de su sitió y sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ante la cercana presencia de él

- Por qué no? – lo escuchó preguntar otra vez con esa voz que la ponía nerviosa

- Porque es un secreto – vocalizó ella apenas conteniendo las enormes ganas de decirle lo que había pasado en verdad

Sasuke la escuchó e inmediatamente se alejó de ella lo necesario preguntándose si todos tenían un secreto que ocultar? a lo que mentalmente respondió afirmativamente porque comprendía que el mundo estaba llenó de secretos misteriosos. Mientras tanto la joven salía de su burbuja al sentir que él se alejada de ella sin decirle ya más nada y eso produjo en ella miedo.

- Te vas? – de repente preguntó Hinata volteando a verlo y viéndolo tomar algunas de sus pertenencias

- Contestarás mi pregunta? – replicó él con otra pregunta deteniéndose por un momento mientras esperaba una respuesta

Al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza él continuó con su camino porque daba por hecho que su duda se quedaría en eso, además de que recordaba que tenía que hacer un par de cosas que no debían esperar.

Hinata lo vio irse y después de ver perder su silueta en medio del bosque una sonrisa se coló en sus labios a la misma vez que se un sentimiento de tristeza se mezclaba con su emoción porque sentía que aunque costara volvería a tener lo que un día tuvo y que esta vez sería para siempre. Llenándose de confianza en ella misma de repente empezó a caminar en el camino contrario porque por ese día ya había logrado su objetivo que era verlo.

"_Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre..." _se dijo ella mentalmente mientras seguía caminando y pensando que aunque él se veía distante seguía siendo el mismo y que ella reaccionaba ante él como siempre por lo que dedujo que las cosas seguían en su lugar y que solo había enlazarlas de nuevo. Con alegría ella siguió caminando con dirección a su casa porque quería ver a su familia.

*°* Largo minutos después y todavía sintiéndose contenta Hinata se adentró dentro de la aldea y con detenimiento vio que algunas de las luces ya se iluminaban como señal de que una noche ya llegaba, ella caminó por medio de una de las calles sintiéndose sola... a la misma vez que se decía una y otra vez que quizás dentro de algún tiempo recordara cada uno de esos días solitarios como una anécdota más y que fueron días donde empezaba a reconstruir una vida que había perdido y que en algún momento volviera a tener completamente plena.

Ensimismándose en sus pensamientos ella siguió caminando deseando a alguna divinidad existente o a aquella fuerza que la había hecho regresar en un nuevo tiempo que le brindara algún tipo de ayuda para que la fuerza del destino la una de nuevo a él... con ese deseo en el aire ella siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos vio la entrada principal del territorio de su clan y entonces ella siguió caminando renovando su deseo de ver a su familia. Después de caminar ella finalmente entró a su casa, se paró en medio de su sala y se sorprendió del silencio que reinaba en ese lugar ya que esperaba calmar su soledad con la compañía de ellos pero al parecer eso no iba ser posible porque aunque el tiempo fuera otro aún había ese brecha de distancia entre ella y su familia, algo que realmente hubiera deseado cambiara.

Sin deseos de entristecerse Hinata subió los escalones, caminó por uno de los pasillos y se adentró en su habitación... al estar ahí ella sintió que ese lugar la reconfortaba porque se sentía segura y protegida en ese lugar y que además le brindaba aquella calidez que tanta falta le hacía... con ese pensamiento en mente ella entró al cuarto de baño porque sabía que su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban un descanso reparador que solo el sueño le podría brindar después de un buen baño.

:/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/

Horas después una silueta caminaba en medio de la noche por una vacía calle... por un momento él detuvo su andar y miró hacia el cielo comprobando que aquella noche en particular irradiaba oscuridad lo cual trajo a su memoria recuerdos que ensombrecían su nueva vida; Sasuke siguió caminando por medio de esa calle recordando que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había regresado a su aldea natal después de cumplir con su objetivo de vida que era vengar la muerte de todo su clan por lo que en ese sentido estaba satisfecho, además aunque no lo dijera abiertamente él estaba agradecido por haber visto a sus compañeros de Konoha cuando abrió los ojos después de su terrible lucha con su hermano mayor, lo cual para él era el final de años de amargura y soledad... todo esos malos momentos ya habían pasado sin embargo en su mente aún habían pensamientos y preguntas que lo perturbaban porque no entendía muchas cosas, solo esperaba que en algún momento entendiera cada uno de los secretos que regían su vida.

Involuntariamente el Uchiha movió la cabeza un par de veces la cabeza mientras caminaba y trataba de alejar esas dudas que ya debían estar enterradas pero que lamentablemente todavía no lo estaban; después de caminar por unos minutos más él abrió la puerta del apartamento donde vivía, encendió algunas luces y puso en la mesa la comida que había llevado o mejor dicho lo que le habían dado... entonces él con un sonrisa irónica en los labios recordó que pese a todo y pese al tiempo sus dos compañeros no habían cambiado mucho o por lo menos no en el aspecto de que seguían buscando la unidad de su equipo. Él caminó con dirección a su habitación con el pensamiento que ahora más que nunca comprendía la importancia en su vida de Sakura y de Naruto, aunque claramente él nunca lo aceptarían frente a ellos solo por cuestión de vanidad.

:? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :?

Un par de días después, a primera hora de la mañana para ser más exactos muchos ninjas de todas las direcciones se dirigían con rapidez a la torre de la Kage porque habían recibido un llamado de emergencia.

Después de que apenas y se dispusiera a desayunar Hinata había recibido una visita imprevista que le traía un mensaje, por lo que después de haber salido lo más rápido posible de su casa Hinata corría lo más veloz que podía por medio de la aldea con dirección a la torre de la Kage, ella no sabía con exactitud cuál era la razón por la que la líder de la aldea los llamaba con urgencia pero esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia aunque intuía que las malas noticias eran las más rápidas en llegar; poco tiempo después ella a lo lejos vislumbró la torre por lo que apresuro su paso, se adentró y caminó por uno de los pasillos hasta que llegó a la puerta y cuando se disponía a levantar la mano para tocar alguien la abrió.

- Entra – escuchó que le decía una voz familiar y ella obedeció sin protestar

Cuando la Hyuga entró a la oficina se sorprendió de ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros, lo cual sin duda la alarmó de un modo u otro porque eso significaba que algo importante se suscitaba, y después de saludar ella se paró a un lado esperando que empezaran a hablar, porque deducía que eso harían.

- Los cité aquí porque han pasado sucesos imprevistos y necito que colaboren – empezó hablar Tsunade con un tono de voz serio – la mayoría de los prisiones han escapado – informó con el rostro enfadado

Todos la escucharon y comprendieron que ese era un problema grave para la aldea y que de inmediato debían dar una solución cual fuera ya que no debía perder más tiempo de lo debido.

- Ustedes deberán ir a capturarlos inmediatamente – ordenó Tsunade mirando a los demás – así que por eso los emparejaré – anunció mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban en ese lugar

Mientras escuchaba Hinata tomó más interés en la última palabra pensando que solo por obra del destino quizás podrían... podrían emparejarla con él, pero de pronto ella sacudió la cabeza y borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza al mirar a uno de sus costados y deducir que lo más probable era que la emparejaran con alguno de sus dos compañeros; entonces ella escuchó que la Kage empezaba a decir algunos nombres y las parejas que irían tras los prisioneros, siguió escuchando con paciencia a que la nombraran por un tiempo más hasta que sintió que casi se atraganta con su respiración al escuchar su nombre y el de él...

- Escuchaste Hinata – habló con voz alta Tsunade al ver a la joven distraída - tú irás con Sasuke – le recordó con énfasis

La joven simplemente asintió mecánicamente porque dentro de ella muchas olas de nuevas sensaciones la sumergían en un océano desconocido y ansiado a la misma vez, porque ella era consciente que quizás por cuestiones del destino o del mismo azar tenía una gran oportunidad de poder consolidar aquellos sueños que en un momento fueron netamente realidad... Sintiéndose todavía embelesada por esa noticia ella a lo lejos escuchó que la Kage seguía hablando sin embargo ella con la mirada lo buscó y cuando lo encontró sintió que en esa habitación estaban solamente los dos y que nada podría separarlos ni siquiera la misma muerte, porque en ese momento ella sentía que así era.

Todavía sintiéndose feliz ella permaneció en su lugar escuchando los detalles e informaciones acerca de los lugares a los cuales los prisioneros hubieran podido ir, hasta que escuchó con más atención las últimas instrucciones de la Kage.

- Tomen algunos de sus implementos y partan inmediatamente – ordenó Tsunade caminando hasta la puerta – ¡márchense! – culminó la mujer mayor abriendo la puerta y exigiéndoles con la mirada que se apuraran

Cada uno de ellos empezó a salir rápidamente con el pensamiento de que traerían a los prisioneros lo más rápido posible y trabajando en mutua ayuda con la pareja que les habían asignado.

- 15 minutos – escuchó Hinata que una voz conocida le hablaba - te espero a las afueras en 15 minutos – lo escuchó repetir e irse inmediatamente de ese lugar

Hinata salió de todos sus novedosos pensamiento sabiendo que si tarda más de ese tiempo seguramente Sasuke se iría sin siquiera dudarlo, por lo que ella también salió con rapidez de ese lugar porque no quería perder esa oportunidad que la vida les estaba dando para que volvieran a empezar de nuevo. Con el corazón desembocada y con el pulso acelerado ella brincó y corrió por los tejados deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa porque tenía que preparar una pequeña e improvisada mochila; hasta que después de varios minutos descendió al patio de su casa y al hacer corrió dentro de su casa, subió velozmente las escaleras y corrió nuevamente por uno de los pasillos hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se adentró en ella.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro de su habitación Hinata abrió su armario y de ahí sacó una mochila, llenó de algunas cosas su mochila y luego salió nuevamente de su habitación hasta bajar las escaleras y adentrarse a la cocina para sacar algunas conservas de comida porque no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían fuera pero ella deseó que fuera mucho tiempo, el tiempo necesario para poder entrar en el corazón de Sasuke y agarrarse con uñas y dientes para no volver a salir nunca más de ese lugar; luego de poner en su mochila lo necesario y al ver que no había nadie en su casa decidió escribir una nota explicando que se iba de la aldea sin un tiempo definido.

Sintiendo el corazón palpitando velozmente en el pecho Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia las afueras de la aldea porque intuía que ya faltaba poco para cumplirse esos 15 minutos además de que quizás ella necesitara un tiempo adicional en buscarlo ya que él solo le había dicho que la esperaría a las afueras de la aldea pero no el lugar exacto y eso le asustaba porque sabía que Sasuke era capaz de irse si creía haber esperado el tiempo necesario... de repente la joven sonrió al ver las enormes puertas de la aldea y deseó con toda su fe que él la estuviera esperando en ese lugar porque sabía que no habría tiempo necesario en buscarlo si es que no estaba en ese lugar, siguió corriendo mirando hacia adelante hasta que se paró en medio de las puertas y entonces lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró algo en su interior saltó emocionado de la alegría.

- Por aquí – habló Sasuke señalando el camino por el cual debían ir

Hinata lo miró sonriente y después de tomar un profundo bocado de aire asintió empezando a caminar tras de él a la misma vez que seguía oyendo en sus oídos los fuertes latidos de su corazón los cuales eran producto de la terrible carrera que hiso y quizás también de saber que ese era un nuevo camino que hacía con el objetivo de tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella.

Indudablemente momentos y días de emoción los esperaba a ambos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¡Gracias a todos por leer... y por dejarme todos sus reviews!

¡El próximo domingo les traeré dos capítulos!

Hasta pronto y si pueden aportar algunas ideas estaré muy agradecida.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos... pido disculpas por el retraso pero me veo bien ajustada de tiempo por diversas razones pero aún así actualizare este fic de forma semanal porque no acostumbro retrasar mucho tiempo lo que me propongo y estoy segura que a ustedes tampoco les agrada esperar mucho.

Gracias a todos por su comprensión y lean el fic...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 7 "CONOCIÉNDOSE I"**

Después de un día de ardua caminata y bajo la luminosidad de la luna dos figuras se confundían entre la gente en medio de una calle transitada perteneciente a una pequeña aldea desconocida, ambos después de horas de caminata tras el rastro del grupo de prisioneros que debían capturar y al comprender que la única pista que habían obtenido era que los prisioneros habían pasado por esa aldea hace horas ellos decidieron pasar la noche en esa aldea porque se sentía mucho frío y que además parecía que llovería lo cual sería perjudicial y más aún si pasaban la noche en medio de la intemperie, razón por la cual caminaban mirando los letreros y tratando de buscar un lugar donde comer y una posada donde pasar la noche y poder descansar con tranquilidad ya que al día siguiente debían seguir el rastro de esos escurridizos prisioneros.

Hinata una vez más caminó en silencio detrás de Sasuke a la misma vez que pensó que durante ese día largo de caminata apenas y él le había hablado solamente para preguntarle si con sus ojos localizaba a los prisioneros que buscaban, lo cual le hacía entender a ella que él podía seguir siendo tan distante cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo eso en ella no iba menguar su determinación porque hace mucho tiempo atrás ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso; la joven siguió caminando detrás de él deseando que por ahora todavía no encontrar a esos prisioneros porque necesitaba conseguir algún avance con él porque intuía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de estar cerca de él, una parte de ella sabía que ese pensamiento era un poco egoísta y que era algo nuevo en ella pero también comprendía que el día que lo había visto morir había entendía que debía dejar de ser tan altruista.

La joven salió de sus confusos pensamientos al ver que Sasuke se detenía y miraba la fachada de una tienda, enseguida ella vio que él la miraba y señalaba ese lugar por lo que ella comprendió y caminó hasta adentrarse en ese lugar. Minutos después Hinata estaba sentada y mirando el plato de comida que tenía delante de ella a la misma vez que disimuladamente miraba a Sasuke preguntándose mentalmente qué debería hacer para romper esa inmensa distancia emocional que habían entre ellos, una que él había impuesto.

- Esta... noche hace mucho frío – empezó hablar ella – además parece que va llover – continuó buscando conversar de cualquier cosa

- Supongo – se limitó a decir él comiendo e ignorando a todo lo demás que lo rodeaba porque tenía otros pensamientos

Ella lo miró y le causo gracia escucharlo sin darle intenciones de seguir hablando más porque seguramente él no quería relacionarse con ella, pero ella no se rendiría y menos con él.

- Mañana a qué hora partiremos? – preguntó ella

- Apenas cuando amanezca – respondió Sasuke deseando que al día siguiente capturaran a esos prisioneros

- Crees que los encontremos? – volvió a preguntar la joven

- Eso espero – vocalizó Sasuke levantando la mirada y observándola

- Así será – finalizó ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose segura que todo saldría bien ese viaje

Sin nada más que decir ambos terminaron de comer, después de ello pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ese lugar para dirigirse a la posada que encontraron a unos cuantos metros de ese lugar, en silencio ambos caminaron y se adentraron en ese lugar para enseguida pedir dos habitaciones.

Minutos después Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación y recostó su espalda en la puerta dando un gran suspiro porque sentía el esfuerzo de haber corrido una gran maratón sin embargo su esfuerzo real había estado en tratar de poder hablar con él de forma amistosa, cosa que sinceramente no había logrado se dijo ella a si misma... ella volvió a suspirar recordando que esa noche él estaría durmiendo en la habitación de lado lo cual le hacía ver que esa noche estarían más cerca que nunca a la misma vez que distanciados en sus emociones, o por lo menos por parte de él; ella alejo ese pensamiento negativo de su mente para enseguida dejar algunas de sus pertenencias encima de una silla para enseguida adentrarse en el cuarto de baño porque se sentía emocionalmente cansada.

(=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=)

Horas después una silueta estaba en medio de la cama bajo algunas mantas... él respiraba acompasadamente como reflejo de que dormía plácidamente, pero poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración se vio alterado ya que habían ciertas imágenes en su mente como pruebas de que estaba soñando, de que Sasuke estaba teniendo un sueño que de cierta forma no comprendía.

Sasuke en medio de su sueño pudo verse a él mismo en medio de un campo de batalla lleno de peleas, pudo verse también peleando con un gran rival que no conocía pero que al verlo a la cara reconocía que tenía sus ojos, los ojos de un Uchiha... lo cual era imposible porque según él era el único sobreviviente de su clan; Sasuke en su sueño pudo ver algunos pasajes de esa pelea y luego vio que con ayuda de alguien había triunfado y obtenido la victoria, él en ese momento había sonreído porque todo había acabado y pese a que sentía su cuerpo débil y sin fuerzas él se sintió contento, sin embargo toda su satisfacción había sido ensombrecida porque a lo lejos había vislumbrado una figura conocida que se encontraba en peligro y parecía ser acorralada por lo que él había corrido a ese lugar lo más rápido posible y cuando finalmente había llegado él había desviado todas las armas que habían ido en contra de aquella conocida pero también había visto que sus enemigos seguían atacando, así que él había intentando hacer una de sus técnicas pero enseguida había comprobado que estaba demasiado débil por lo que como último recurso había utilizado su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla al ver que más armas se dirigían a ella.

Poco después él había sentido dolor en el cuerpo y al verse había comprobado que había sido gravemente herido, entonces Sasuke había levantado el rostro para mirarla y vocalizar su nombre a la misma vez que la veía al rostro y sabía quien era ella para enseguida caer al piso inconsciente.

"_Solo es un sueño"_

Sintiendo la intranquilidad correr por sus venas Sasuke salió de su sueño abruptamente y se sentó en medio de la cama... inmediatamente él miró el lugar y supo que todavía estaba oscuro por lo que apenas debía ser de madrugada pero él se sentía completamente incapaz de volver a dormir; el Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de frotársela porque ese sueño lo perturbaba y él no entendía la razón porque simplemente ese solo era un sueño pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir eso como si realmente hubiera pasado pese a él estuviera seguro de que solo era un sueño producto de su imaginación, además de que ese sueño era absurdo porque él sentía que era imposible que él protegiera a alguien hasta el punto de dar su vida y menos por alguien que no conocía ya que en su sueño nunca había aparecido el rostro de ella pero si sabía que había sido una joven mujer, aunque él en ese momento no la reconociera.

Alejando sus inquietudes Sasuke enseguida se levantó de la cama, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, sin importarle que estaba con ropa él enseguida prendió la ducha y se paró debajo de ella sintiendo que el agua lo mojaba por completo, poco después él levantó el rostro y dejó que el agua chocara directamente con su rostro porque quería que de esa forma el agua se llevara con él todas esas inquietudes y todos esos extraños sueños que no le hacían la más mínima gracia ya que por el contrario de cierta forma lo enfadaban al no saber su origen ni su significado.

Sasuke estuvo en la ducha por largos minutos tratando de retomar la compostura una que había perdido sin saber por qué hasta que casi media hora después él finalmente había salido de ese lugar para mirar por la ventana y darse cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo. Minutos después y sintiéndose más relajado Sasuke salió de su habitación, caminó unos cuantos pasos y con su mano empezó a tocar una puerta de otra habitación, él tocó unas cuantas veces más hasta que la puerta se abrió y frente a él apareció ella.

Por unos segundos Sasuke miró a Hinata e internamente se preguntó por qué en ella siempre que lo miraba aparecía un brillo que él no conocía y que lo intrigaba porque sentía que aunque él no lo supiera con certeza muchas cosas habían cambiado.

- Debemos irnos – habló él mirándola directamente e intentando descubrir ciertos asuntos desconocidos

La joven lo miró por unos segundos y sin mucha dificultad se dio cuenta que él se veía cansado y que además tenía el pelo mojado, lo cual le extraño porque según ella estaba haciendo demasiado frío para poder bañarse, pero dejo de cuestionarse por eso y enseguida asintió dando respuesta a lo que él había dicho, entonces ella sin cerrar la puerta ella se acercó a la cama y recogió su mochila para después salir de la habitación y pasar a un costado de él deseando que ese fuera un buen día, pero sobre todo deseando derribar las barreras de Sasuke.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Pocas horas después y en otro lugar alejado una mujer miraba algunos reportes que tenía en su mano, sin embargo aunque no quisiera sentía una preocupación porque hasta ese momento ninguno de los prisioneros que habían escapado había sido traídos por los ninjas que había enviado; Tsunade miró una vez más esos reportes y deseo que lo que decía en ellos no fuera verdad porque ya tenía suficientes complicaciones como Hokage para sumarle aún más complicaciones desconocidas e intrigantes, pero alejó esos pensamientos pensando que ya habría tiempo para solucionar eso ya que en ese momento había un tema más reciente que solucionar. Traer a los prisioneros...

:7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7 :7

Después de largas horas de caminata Sasuke y Hinata se adentraban en medio de un extenso bosque bajo el cielo oscuro porque ya había anochecido sin embargo ellos no había podido atrapar a los prisioneros pero ambos por lo menos sabían que estaban cerca porque todas las pistas indicaban que no estaban muy alejados de ellos, pero la mala noticia era que ya había caído la noche lo cual complicaría las cosas por lo que decidieron seguir la persecución al día siguiente, pero un aspecto negativo era también que no había una aldea cercana donde pasar la noche lo cual significaba que se veían obligados a dormir en medio de la intemperie.

Hinata siguió caminando detrás de él pensando que mientras estuviera con él no le importaba dormir en el desierto o hasta en una cueva de monstruos, pero de pronto ella detuvo sus pasos al ver que Sasuke se detenía en medio del bosque y que volteaba para mirarla.

- Pasaremos la noche aquí – lo escuchó decir ella – quédate aquí, ya regreso... – lo escuchó decir también para enseguida verlo perderse entre los árboles

Hinata lo miró y aunque le producía cierta inquietud quedarse sola en ese lugar se quedó allí pensando que él no tardaría mucho y dándose ánimos que no debía temer a la oscuridad de ese lugar, hasta que pocos minutos después suspiró aliviada al ver que Sasuke regresaba con unos troncos de madera en la mano, segundos después ella vio que él hacía una pequeña fogata que iluminaba ese lugar.

- Ve armando la tienda, ya regreso – dijo el pelinegro adentrándose nuevamente en ese bosque porque sabía que necesitarían muchos troncos de madera para mantener viva la fogata en lo que restaba de noche.

Hinata rápidamente empezó a desempaquetar algunas de sus cosas sintiéndose más tranquila porque ya había una fogata ya que la oscuridad la intranquilizaba; ella agradeció mentalmente que sus compañeros de equipo le hubieran enseñado la forma más fácil de armar una tienda de campaña porque quería ser útil en eso y no decepcionar. La joven estuvo concentrada y dedicada a cumplir su tarea por largos minutos hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y sonrió con satisfacción al ver su trabajo hecho y sonrió aún más al ver que él ya estaba de vuelta con gran cantidad de troncos de madera.

Minutos después ambos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata mientras veían que la comida recién empezaba a cocinarse, en ese tiempo Hinata miró a Sasuke y dedujo que aunque él no dijera estaba molesto porque aún no había podido dar con esos escurridizos prisioneros, pero eso a ella lo tenía complacida porque de esa forma ella podía compartir pequeños momentos, como ese, con él.

- Estoy segura que pronto los atraparemos – habló Hinata con voz conciliadora

Sasuke la escuchó y dirigió su mirada a ella dándose cuenta una vez más que ella lo había estado mirando y eso le inquietaba porque él no entendía porque ella a veces se le quedaba mirando sin decir nada.

- Además ten en cuenta que ellos cuando huyeron de Konoha nos llevaban varias horas de ventaja – le recordó ella sin sacarle la mirada de encima – lo cual es importante porque... – continuó hablando ella con optimismo

En tanto Sasuke se limitó a escucharla preguntándose porque ella había cambiado tanto porque si hacía memoria él estaba seguro que hasta hace pocos meses atrás ella siempre se veía callada y prudente pero ahora la veía dándole ánimos, los cuales claramente no los necesitaba.

- Hyuga

- Llámame Hinata – pidió ella con una sonrisa en los labios - cuando me dices Hyuga siento que me estás regañando – confesó con honestidad

Él la miró por unos segundos más y comprobó que ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo porque le salía con cada comentario que él nunca se esperaría ya que durante ese par de días a veces ella de la nada le hablaba del clima, de lo necesario que eran los animales, de sus fantasías de niña, etc.

- Sabías que eres muy extraña? – de repente preguntó el Uchiha preguntándose si ella era consciente de su forma de ser tan diferente

- Yo? – cuestionó la Hyuga señalándose con un dedo a ella misma

Él sin dudarlo asintió y en silencio espero su respuesta porque sentía que día a día ella lo intrigaba más y más.

- Qué nunca nadie te lo ha dicho? – preguntó nuevamente él cuestionándose a él mismo si solo él creía eso de ella

Hinata lo miró una vez más y mentalmente recordó que efectivamente alguna vez se lo habían dicho hace tanto tiempo atrás.

- Una vez me lo dijeron – habló ella con voz débil y una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía en su mirada

- Quién?

"_Tú..."_ respondió ella mentalmente y apretando los labios para que esa confesión no saliera de su boca porque increíblemente se sentía emocionada frente a ese recuerdo, cuando ellos recién empezaban a conocerse.

- Alguien... – se limitó a decir ella desviando por un momento la mirada y tratando de tomar fuerzas para no verse débil frente a él

"_También me dijiste una vez que era una criatura rara e incorregible, no lo recuerdas?"_ le preguntó mentalmente volviendo a mirarlo _"también una vez me dijiste que yo era una luz que te agradaba, tampoco lo recuerdas?" "recuérdame..." _repitió mentalmente ella sintiendo las emociones a flor de piel porque aún le costaba muchotraer recuerdos del pasado en el que ambos por juegos del azar habían estado juntos.

- Recuerdo también que me dijo que era una criatura rara – comentó ella con voz suave y teniendo alguna esperanza de que él comprendiera sus sentimientos

- Pienso lo mismo – habló Sasuke mirándola evaluativamente - eres de las que no hay – completó él viendo que ella sonreía como si le hubiera hecho un alago pero ni él mismo sabía si había hecho eso

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo porque todo indicaba que su opinión de ella seguía siendo la misma por más que pasaran de un tiempo a otro. Sin nada que reclamar ella asintió enseguida y después se acercó a la fogata porque parecía que la cena ya estaba lista por lo que en silencio ambos comieron.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos...

Primeramente quiero pedir a todos muchas disculpas porque me he retrasado mucho tiempo en actualizar debido a que estoy haciendo mi internado en el hospital es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya dispongo un poco más de tiempo por lo que seguiré actualizando semanalmente. Espero su comprensión... y lean el fic.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 8 "CONOCIÉNDOSE II"**

Al día siguiente y después de ver el sol salir de entre las montañas Sasuke caminó un par de pasos y piso algunos troncos de madera para apagar la fogata porque se suponía que ya era hora de empezar a seguir con su camino, sin embargo se sentía intranquilo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza un pensamiento... ya que muy aparte de concentrarse por completo en los prisioneros que debía atrapar Sasuke se sentía enfadado porque otra vez durante la noche anterior había tenido un sueño completamente extraño y eso ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar bastante ya que aunque él sabía que durante los últimos meses había tenido sueños raros estos no se habían dado por dos días seguidos y menos habían sido tan explícitos y casi reales porque él en medio de ese sueño realmente había sentido emociones y sensaciones propias de la realidad... lo cual era poco probable porque se suponía que esos sueños solamente se daban producto de su imaginación.

"_Quién es?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos y mirando un punto fijo de la espesura del bosque

Él siendo honesto reconocía que se sentía ciertamente tensionado e inquieto porque en esos sueños siempre había una mujer pero a la cual nunca podía verle el rostro ni mucho menos reconocerla, lo cual lo fastidiaba ya que era algo fuera de lo común que soñara con alguien que no conocía, lo cual le hacía pensar que de alguna forma u otra la conocía... Al darse cuenta y suponer que quizás estaba dándole mucha importancia a ese tema Sasuke desvió la mirada y se mentalizó en dejar de atormentarse con el recuerdo de esos sueños porque en ese preciso momento tenía que estar pensando en buscar algún indicio más del lugar donde estaban las personas a capturar y no en trivialidades, pues ese era el objetivo por el que estaba en ese lugar y en lo cual debía enfocarse.

- Ya debemos irnos? – de repente escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Así es – contestó Sasuke mirándola por un momento a Hinata y luego dirigiendo su mirada a la tienda de campaña porque primero habría que desarmarla – pero primero debe...

- Estás bien? – interrumpió ella levantando el rostro y mirándolo directamente y viendo el rostro de cansancio de él que le decía que no había pasado una buena noche

- Hmp, muy bien – contestó el Uchiha mirándola con agudeza porque se preguntaba cómo es que ella siempre parecía notar cuando sucedía algo

- Pero...

- Date prisa y preocúpate en deshacerte de eso – replicó él señalando la tienda de campaña y sintiendo una sensación de fastidio

En tanto Hinata lo miró una vez más y aunque no lo dijera ella sabía que había algo que inquietaba a Sasuke, solo esperaba que ese algo le trajera recuerdos que lo ayudaran a comprender que con ella no tenía nada que esconder y que ella lo conocía mucho más de lo que él creía.

- De acuerdo – habló débilmente ella caminando hasta la tienda con la intención de desarmarla

Él de reojo la miró y una vez más sintió esa extraña sensación de fastidio por ella que de un momento a otro se transformaba en algo que no reconocía, o por lo menos no por el momento... lo cual lo intrigaba por lo que una vez más tratando de alejar esos raros pensamientos él se acercó y la ayudó tratando de hacer la tarea más fácil ya que debían darse prisa si es que ese día querían capturar a sus prisioneros fugitivos. Mientras tanto y poco después Hinata sonrió para si misma al ver que Sasuke le estaba ayudando porque eso gesto le hacía pensar que ese tiempo no había sido en vano ya que aunque de manera sutil ella sentía que él le daba más cabida de conocerlo y eso sin duda era un gran avance para ella... en silencio ambos siguieron en lo suyo porque sabían que otro día largo les esperaba.

OOOOO o OOOOO o OOOOO o OOOOOO o OOOOO

En otro lugar y a primera hora de la mañana por las enormes puertas de Konoha dos ninjas traían a unos cuatro prisioneros, habían sido dos días de larga persecución pero finalmente había podido dar con ellos y eso era lo que realmente importaba ya que esa había sido su misión.

Por un lado Naruto entraba a la aldea con una gran sonrisa en los labios a la misma vez que deseaba que él y su compañera fueran los primeros en traer de regreso a los prisioneros ya que eso sería una victoria y logro para él, además podría alardearlo con su amigo y al cual considera todavía rival, con ese pensamiento él siguió caminando ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañera.

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba detrás de su compañero, ambos hacían caminar también a los prisioneros y eso era señal de que había hecho su trabajo correctamente, a la misma vez que esperaba que todos los ninjas que habían ido en busca de los prisioneros ya hubieran regresado porque eso sería lo ideal y lo mejor por el bien de la aldea pero... ella sabía que se mentía al tener esos pensamientos ya que a decir verdad Sakura solo deseaba que Sasuke y su compañera ocasional ya hubieran regresado porque se sentía preocupada y ansiosa con respecto a ellos, además de que aún no entendía porque la Kage los había emparejado si habían otras tantas opciones, a ella no le hubiera importado que a él lo hubieran emparejado con cualquier otra kunoichi pero no con la Hyuga.

"_Con todas menos con ella..."_ se dijo la pelirrosa mentalmente porque tenía un mal presentimiento y algo en ella le decía que si había alguien que podía interferir en sus planes esa era Hinata Hyuga, no se explicaba cómo pero sentía que todo podría complicarse además de que en más de una vez había visto a Hinata observando a Sasuke y eso le inquietaba porque se suponía que hasta hace pocos meses atrás la Hyuga había demostrado cierto apego especial por Naruto y ahora eso parecía que había cambiado definitivamente, y Sakura no entendía la razón de ese cambió pero lo que sí sabía era que eso no le gustaba absolutamente para nada.

Aunque claro que quizás ella estuviera preocupada por algo que realmente no estaba pasando sino que eran producto de sus temores, pero... dentro de ella sabía que se mentía porque realmente algo no estaba bien pero algo que le tranquilizaba de alguna forma u otra era al menos tener cierta certeza de que Sasuke nunca le daría a ninguna que no fuera ella alguna oportunidad ni que se involucraría con alguien a parte de ella misma... Sakura sonrió frente a ese pensamiento a la misma vez que se mentalizó dejar de hacer suposiciones fuera del lugar porque de alguna manera pensar que entre Sasuke y la Hyuga pudiera pasar algo era un tanto descabellado por no decir por completo.

*°* Tiempo después Sakura y Naruto entraban en la torre de la Kage y cuando lo hacían la vieron caminar por uno de los pasillos en dirección de ellos lo que les hacía ver que la mujer mayor ya los había estado esperando con impaciencia, lo cual era obvio debido a las circunstancias. Después de los respectivos saludos ambos habían entregado a los prisioneros a los anbus que caminaban con la Kage para encarcelarlos de nuevo y esta vez sin ninguna opción de escape.

- Son los primeros en regresar – habló Tsunade mirando a su alumna y al rubio

- De verdad? – preguntó Naruto sonriente de haberles ganado a todos

- Así es

- Entonces, Sasuke-kun aún no ha regresado – dijo Sakura mirando a su maestra con poco entusiasmo

- No, aún no – confirmó la Kage - pero seguramente él y Hinata ya regresarán pronto – habló deduciendo que seguramente ya tendrían en la mira a los prisioneros

Al instante que escuchó el nombre de la otra joven Sakura inesperadamente sintió nuevamente esa sensación de mal presentimiento, no tenía explicación ese presentimiento pero ella estaba segura que eso no auguraba nada bueno o por lo menos no para ella.

"_No, por favor..."_ pensó la pelirrosa deseando que nada cambiara la vida armoniosa y tranquila que tenía desde que finalmente Sasuke había regresado a Konoha después de cumplir su venganza.

- Ya que ya cumplieron su misión vayan a descansar – recomendó la Kage deduciendo que habrían tenido que caminar mucho

Ambos la escucharon y empezaron a caminar con toda la intención de irse, sin embargo la pelirrosa salió de esa oficina con un temor que deseaba que nunca se hiciera realidad porque lo creía terriblemente injusto y más ahora cuando el futuro parecía ser el mejor de todos.

:9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9

Horas después y en otro lugar dos personas caminaban por medio de una aldea ya que ya habían obtenido algunas pistas acerca de que los prisioneros que habían escapado estaban cerca de ese lugar por lo que ambos caminaron por medio de esa aldea tratando de buscar algo fuera de lo normal o algo sospechoso preguntando a algunas personas, también buscando a los alrededores de la aldea pero no obtuvieron nada también, así que decidieron intentar su búsqueda en la aldea nuevamente.

Pasado ya el medio día ambos siguieron preguntando a algunos pobladores hasta que finalmente encontraron a alguien que se comportaba extrañamente además de que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, lo cual era sin duda sospechoso. Sasuke miró una vez más a ese individuo a la misma vez que pensaba en el modo de utilizarlo para su beneficio, hasta que entre sus pensamientos rápidamente surgió una idea por lo que le hiso un ademán a su compañera para que continuaran su camino sin dar preludios de que ya tenían en la mira a ese sujeto, así que sin nada más que hacer ambos siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo...

Por otra parte Hinata no entendía muy bien porque él había decidido dejar en paz a ese sospechoso porque quizás lo mejor hubiera sido obligarlo a confesar el paradero de los prisioneros fugitivos que buscaban, pero deduciendo que él tendría alguna razón lo siguió sin decir ni protestar absolutamente nada por lo que ambos siguieron caminando por una de las calles hasta que de repente ella no pudo contenerse y preguntó:

- Por qué lo dejamos ir?

- Porque él nos va llevar hasta ellos – respondió Sasuke deteniendo su andar y volteando para verla – debemos seguirlo

La joven comprendió sus palabras y enseguida asintió estando completamente de acuerdo con su decisión.

- Esta vez sí los capturaremos

- Eso espero – sentenció el Uchiha empezando a caminar seguido por su joven compañera

*°* Tiempo después y luego de ingeniárselas para no ser vistos ni descubiertos por el individuo al que seguían Sasuke y Hinata caminaban detrás de él a una distancia considerable, pero que les permitía mantenerlo bien vigilado. Luego de un par de horas de seguirlo por medio de la aldea ambos se vieron obligados a seguirlo por medio de montañas rocosas.

- Hyuga – de pronto la llamó Sasuke

La joven lo miró y comprendió por lo que inmediatamente cerró los ojos y al abrirlos activó su byakugan, enseguida ella miró al frente por largos segundos hasta que encontró lo que están buscando y al mirar a todos los lados se dio cuenta que estaban en el mejor momento para atraparlos ya que no hay refuerzos.

- Ese hombre entró en una cueva –le avisó la joven – y ahora se está reuniendo con los demás – completó poco tiempo después

- Vamos – ordenó el Uchiha sabiendo que ese erala oportunidad que estaban buscando para atraparlos finalmente

Sin más que decir ambos caminaron apresuradamente, de salto en salto se deslizaron rápidamente por las enormes rocas hasta que se detuvieron al ver una extraña cueva dentro de las montañas rocosas por lo que inmediatamente supieron que ese era el lugar exacto donde los prisioneros fugitivos se encontraban. Después de andar unos minutos más Sasuke miró a lo joven y le hiso una seña que indicaba que ella debía ir por un lado y él por el otro.

- Entras y atacas – dijo él mirándola a la joven - yo estaré esperando a que traten de huir – completó viendo que ella asentía y se disponía a ir a su puesto

Poco después el chico entre salto y salto finalmente llegó a una de las entradas de la cueva y en silencio esperó a que su compañera actuara porque aunque la considerara un poco rara sabía también que era una gran kunoichi por lo que había decidido encargarle su parte de la misión ya que él no la consideraba débil. Un par de minutos después él escuchó cierto revuelo dentro de la cueva lo que le indicaba que su compañera ya había entrado en acción por lo que esperó un poco más hasta que escuchó unos pasos presurosos dentro de esa entrada, entonces él canalizó su energía en su mano y la levantó para enseguida impactarla con una pared por lo que la entrada se convertía en escombros de los que sumergían aquellos sujeto que buscaba.

- Los encontré – habló Sasuke con seguridad en sus palabras y con la mirada fija en ellos - y esta vez no escaparán – sentenció cerrando por unos segundos los ojos y luego al abrirlos haciendo aparecer una figura enorme que rodeaba todo su cuerpo

Mientras Sasuke se preparaba para luchar Hinata a unos metros todavía dentro de la cueva ya tenía una pelea con uno de esos sujetos. La Hyuga respiró hondamente mientras esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo hasta que vio que ese sujeto hacía un clon, el cual se ubico rápidamente detrás de ella mientras el original estaba delante de ella por lo que al comprender que estaba en desventaja la joven movió los músculos de su cuerpo con precisión y estiró los brazos y las piernas dando a sus dos rivales certeros golpes en los puntos estratégicos de los canales de sus chakras, así que primero el clon desapareció y el sujeto cayó inconsciente al piso.

Casi de inmediato Hinata tomó el cuerpo de su enemigo derrotado y empezó a caminar con dirección donde se escuchaban algunos ruidos por lo que supo que Sasuke estaba ahí, entonces ella caminó por un túnel de la cueva y cuando vislumbró un poco de luz solar supo que esa era la salida por lo que siguió caminando y cuando ya estuvo en la salida vio que Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de un sujeto que estaba tendido en el piso, así que dedujo que ya los habían atrapado pero... cuando siguió caminando hacia la salida de pronto ella sintió que había pisado algo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era una trampa diseñada por lo que soltó al sujeto que traía y dando una pirueta en el aire trató de esquivar todos los shurikens dirigidos a ella y cuando pensó que lo había logrado sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

Estaba herida... y ante ello la joven sintió un dolor demasiado fuerte que no era tan propio de un simple corte.

A varios metros de distancia Sasuke levantó la mirada y vio que su compañera estaba herida y sin dudarlo su vista se enfocó en la sangre que corría de ella por lo que sin pensarlo dirigió sus pasos hacia ella y cuando vio de más cerca inexplicablemente para él se sintió aturdido por ver su sangre... él estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre pero no entendía porqué sentía una sensación extraña al ver la sangre de ella ni menos entendía porque llegaban a su mente imágenes de alguien con las manos y el cuerpo lleno de sangre.

- Puedes levantarte? – atinó a preguntar él

- Hai – contestó Hinata poniendo una mano en su herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando y preguntándose a la vez porque sentía tanto dolor en su herida.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Horas después y en medio de un bosque una fogata iluminaba una parte de aquel bosque, ya que después de caminar y ver que ya anochecía Sasuke y Hinata habían aceptado que tendrían que pasar la noche en medio de la intemperie por lo que no habían perdido más el tiempo y habían escogido un lugar donde no hiciera tanto frío; en medio de los árboles estaba la fogata, a un lado atados y amordazados estaban los prisioneros mientras que al otro la estaban él y ella.

Después de haber cenado Sasuke estaba sentado y recargando su espalda al tronco de un árbol, mientras que al frente suyo Hinata hacía lo mismo; aún con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la fogata el Uchiha pensaba que aunque habían tardado un poco más de la cuenta finalmente habían dado con los prisioneros y que ahora solo quedaba llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha. Poco después y luego de salir de sus pensamientos Sasuke levantó la mirada y aunque sin buscarlo vio que Hinata aún intentaba curarse la herida en el brazo, él la miró por unos segundos a la misma vez que se preguntó mentalmente porqué si después de que ella ya se había curado la herida esta seguía sangrando... además de que la herida no era de mucha gravedad, entonces quizás con el objeto que se la hicieron tenía algo especial en contra del rival.

- No es nada – de pronto él escuchó que la joven le decía como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – ya va sanar... – nuevamente la escuchó decir mirando su brazo disimuladamente y sonriendo

Sasuke la escuchó pero no dijo nada porque sentía que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Por otro lado Hinata miró por un momento a Sasuke y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a su brazo herida porque aunque no lo confesara sentía gran dolor, por lo que ella abrió su mochila, sacó una venda con la intención de ponérsela... estaba haciéndolo con normalidad a la misma vez que pensaba que por fin habían localizado a los prisioneros y que ahora solo restaba llevarlos de vuelta, la joven sabía que debería estar satisfecha por haber cumplido su misión con éxito sin embargo ella se sentía triste, triste porque sabía que el tiempo que tenía junto a él ya se estaba acabando y que no había logrado hacer que la recordara, si es que era correcto decirlo de esa forma.

"_Qué esperabas?"_ se reprimió mentalmente ella tratando de vendarse el brazo _"esperabas que te recordara? Pero si para él no existen esos recuerdos..."_ se dijo con dolor y sintiendo una tremendas ganas de llorar porque nada era como ella hubiera querido y porque sentía que todas sus ilusiones una vez más se quedaban solo en eso, en ilusiones... al sentir que los ojos le picaban Hinata trató de respirar hondo y evitar el llanto porque no quería hacer el ridículo llorando frente a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, como si su tacto reconociera la calidez de Sasuke y como si sus sentidos hubieran despertado frente a su aroma Hinata creyó sentirse perturbada cuando sintió que él rozaba con sus dedos la piel de ella tratando de ayudarla a vendarse, no sabía cómo había ocurrido eso pero de pronto solo sintió que la garganta se le secaba y que sus ojos ardían.

Ajena a sus pensamientos y después de ver que ella no podía vendarse sola Sasuke se había acercado a ella y había cogido las vendas mientras trataba de vendarla, él no entendía porqué pero ahora siendo honesto reconocía que sentía que un imán lo atraía a Hinata porque de alguna forma u otra ella le recordaba, le recordaba a su madre... con casi los mismos rasgos finos del rostro y con esa sonrisa tan similar. Absortó en ese pensamiento él había ignorado algunos tenues sonidos pero al finalizar y comprobar que ya la había vendado recién se dio cuenta de algo, y al levantar la mirada hacia el rostro de ella una vez se sorprendió porque definitivamente él nunca llegaba a comprender a las mujeres y ahora estaba más que seguro que él nunca comprendería a Hinata Hyuga; el pelinegro volvió a su lugar y mirándola trató de deducir ese comportamiento extraño de ella porque en un primer momento la veía sonreír y luego casi de inmediato la veía llorar.

- Por qué lloras?

"_Por ti..."_ respondió mentalmente Hinata a la misma vez que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta _"porque en este tiempo para ti yo no significo nada" "porque me siento triste, muy triste..."_

- Po...r nada – atinó a responder débilmente Hinata y llevándose el brazo sano al rostro para borrar todo rastro de llanto

Él no le creyó porque sabía que no se lloraba por nada por lo que siguió mirándola fijamente desenado encontrar algún indicio de la verdad, pero no lo encontró.

- Me pregunto si siempre eres así de voluble

- Casi siempre – murmuró ella limpiándose nuevamente las mejillas y sabiendo que mentía

- Eso pensaba

Hinata lo escuchó en silencio y concentrada en tranquilizarse porque sabía que si hubiera sido en otro tiempo él se hubiera dado cuenta que mentía porque aquel Sasuke la conocía bien, sin embargo este Sasuke no la conocía lo suficiente y entonces supo que conocer era precisamente lo que les hacía falta.

- Sasuke-kun me hace un favor? - habló la joven sin poder contenerse frente a su impulso

- Cuál?

- Llám...ame Hinata – susurró ella con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos llenos de ilusión - Onegai...

Sasuke la miró nuevamente fijamente a la misma vez que preguntándose porque siempre ella salía con algo inesperado "llamarla por su nombre?" eso no era tan difícil ni complicado pero no entendía porque sentía que si lo hacía tiempos nuevos se asomaban, tiempos que sin duda lo inquietaban.

- Hinata – vocalizó él con el rostro normal pero con la mirada fija en ella

Al instante ella sintió que esa palabra dicha por Sasuke se repitió una y otra vez en su mente "Hinata". Él había pronunciado su nombre... y ella lo había escuchado después de largos meses de sufrimiento y tortura al pensar que nunca más volvería a escuchar su nombre en los labios de él y no quería dejar de escucharlo nunca más, no podía dejarlo ir nuevamente de su vida.

"_Seré fuerte..." "lucha!" se _dijo mentalmente ella mirando directamente a Sasuke

- Me debes algo a cambio – dijo Sasuke otra vez ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven que lo miraba de forma que no sabía cómo descifrar

- Qu...é? – preguntó ella débilmente volviendo a la realidad

- Deja de llorar

Entonces Hinata con sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba llorando nuevamente por lo que al escucharlo ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente a la misma vez que se volvía a limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas porque ya había sido suficiente, suficiente de llorar...

"_Todo saldrá bien..."_ pensó la joven suspirando profundamente y sintiendo que ese viaje no había sido en vano, pero que aún faltaba mucho para recuperar a Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¡Gracias a todos por leer... y por dejarme todos sus reviews!

¡El próximo domingo actualizaré y si puedo lo haré más antes!


End file.
